My Life As A Demigod
by LovePercyJackson
Summary: Jade Vargas moved from Texas to New York. What happens when Jade Vargas realizes that she's a demigod? And not just a normal one, but a child of the Big Three? Will she finally find her true love or meet one of her old crushes? Read and find out what happens to Jade as she lives her new life as a demigod. (Will try to update soon) New story! First Time!
1. Chapter 1: I Get An Unexpected Surprise

**This is new to me. Please read and review! It would mean a lot! Disclaimer: PJO story and characters belong to Rick and not me. Some characters come from my brain. This is sort of based on a little after TLO. Characters might be a little OOC. **

**Thanks Guys!(: **

* * *

I woke up screaming, panting, and sweating. I've had this nightmare for about one year already yet I I always wake up when I had to chose a path.

I get off my bed, my feet touching the cold and soft carpet. I make my way into the bathroom, the temperature decreasing making me shiver. I look in the mirror and see my usually wavy raven black hair now in a rats nest. My unique turquoise eyes aren't calm but filled with fear. My nice tanned skin was now as pale as a ghost.

I look in the medicine cabinet wondering if I should take the pills. No not today. I close the cabinet, turn off the lights, and go straight to my bed. I climb into my bed and pull the covers over me. I close my eyes for about two seconds until I start to hear a tapping on my balcony door. Who could be knocking on my door? Its super high about twenty feet of the ground. I reluctantly get up and head toward my door only to find Percy on my balcony.

Percy and me are best friends. On my first day of school at New York Academy, some girls were bullying me and pushing me around. Percy stepped in and took care of it. I thank him and we head off to home room. Ever since that day me and him have been good friends. We would hang out together with his other best friend named Grover. For some stupid reason, Grover would always say that Percy and I looked like twins. Like that could happen! I knew a lot of things about him, like how he had a girlfriend, yet I've never met her. I open the door only to find a scare boy and a nice cold breeze to greet me.

"What in the world are you doing here at freaking two in the morning?!" I shout. My mom must have heard me because she comes in and doesn't look like she's had her beauty sleep. My mom is like an older version of me. She has my eyes and skin tone, but I get my hair from my dad. Whom I have never met.

"Percy what are you doing here?" My mom asks.

"It's time,"Percy says. It's time? For what? I look at my mom and see that tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Mom what's he talking about?"

"Jade you have to go. I already have your bag ready with all your stuff. Please Percy take good care of her."

"My stuff? Did you plan this? What's going on?!" My mom comes forward and hugs me. She leaves my room and later comes with a backpack.

"I'll explain to you later. Just come with me,"Percy says. I look back at my mom and she gently nods. I put on my backpack and follow Percy. He goes to my door, opens it, and I see a horse. With wings!

"What the? What in the freaking world is that?" I ask.

"Yo boss is this the chick? Does she have sugar cubes?"

"Percy did you just say something?"

"No why?"

"Cause I just heard-woah! Okay I'm getting a little dizzy." My vision turns fuzzy and I can feel myself fall. Luckily Percy was there to catch me before I hit my head on the cold concrete floor. I instantly black out not realizing what just happened.

* * *

**Thats it for now. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer. I will try to update every day. This is new for me so please guys read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2: I Get A New Relative

**Second Chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Please Read and Review!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Wake up already!" A cold splash wakes me up instantly. I can feel my cheeks burn hot from anger and my fists are tightly clenched.

"Are you crazy? What is your freaking problem?!" I look at the person holding the bucket. Percy puts it down and sighs. He goes to the side of the bed which I am sitting on. I take in my surroundings. There is brown tile covering the floor and curtains around me. I can see kids about my age injured. What happened last night? Where is my mom? Did I dream all of this?

"Sorry bout that," Percy says breaking my thought. "You just wouldn't wake up and I started getting a little worried." He scratches his neck signaling that's he's nervous. Yep that's the Percy I know.

"Sorry I screamed at you. Where am I?"

"Your at camp!"he says extending his arms. I get up, push him out of my way, and head towards the door. That was my first mistake. Once I open the door, a blinding light makes me squint and gives me a horrible headache. I put my hand onto my face to block the sunlight beating against it.I step in outside and see kids running around and carrying what looks like swords. Didn't they know they shouldn't run with scissors especially swords? I hear footsteps behind me and see Percy smirking.

"Percy where am I? What camp is this? Why am I here?"I ask demanding answers. I don't like not knowing something.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. You are here because your one of us."

"What do you mean one of us?"

"Your a demigod. I know it's crazy but that's what you are. You know those stories of greek gods and goddesses?" He looks at me and can see that I'm wide eyed. A demigod? Like Hercules? Is he on crack..? I nod at his answer and he continues. "Well those greek gods move around and they later came to the U.S. They have affairs with mortals and demigods are born."

"Wait so your saying that those myths of greek gods are true, one fell in love with my mom, and then they created me? And you want me to believe you? Am I being punked?" At my last comment Percy rolls his eyes and groans.

"Jade this is for real," Percy says turning serious. "You know how you never met your dad?" I nod at this knowing its true. I hated how people would always say sorry and feel pity towards me. "Well he's a god. I know who he is." He knows my dad? My dad ran out on my mom when I was still in her belly. He didnt care what he put my mom through. She was miserable. She worked two jobs just to support the both of us. She had to pay bills and put up with me. Trust me I wasn't easy to handle. I started fights, never did my homework, and had a horrible attitude. She would always say she was fine but judging from her face I knew she wasn't. Her eyes always gleamed with excitement and happiness but after a few years they showed pain and worry. Sometimes she would go and get drunk and get very aggressive. On those nights I would always go to Percy's house and he would comfort me.

I've never really knew my dad. Sure I've seen pictures but I've never actually come face to face with him. Imagine meeting someone who ran out on you? What would you say? Oh hey dad so how's life? Remember when you left me? I remember looking through my moms pictures and saw one of her and some other guy. He had the same colored hair as me and also had that nice tan look. I remember waiting by the door as a child, hoping he would come back yet he never did. After years of waiting I realized he didn't care about me and that I shouldn't care about him.

"Percy how could you have known my dad? I've never met him...and yet you have? Please just tell me what's going on!" I exclaim heatedly. He takes my hand and leads me around "camp". I see the usual like volleyball, the campfire, recreation stations, but one thing catches my eyes. I see cabins arranged in a U shape. Percy leads me to one that is beside a big blue one. I see that there's lightning carvings carved unto the door. I am so trained on looking at it that I don't realize that Percy is pulling me to another cabin. This cabin is right next to the beach. I can see sea rock on the walls and a trident above the door. Wait doesn't the trident represent Poseidon in the myths?

"Percy so who's your god parent?" I know Percy has a mom but I never met her. There was times when I went to his house but Sally would always be busy. I know his step-dad is Paul. Paul's great according to Percy. I know he had a another step-dad named Gabe but Percy told me he disappeared.

"Well it's Poseidon. Each cabin represents each god and goddess. Once a demigod is claimed by a god he or she will go to the cabin that is owned by that god. This is my cabin," he says pointing to the Poseidon cabin.

"Okay so where's my cabin?" He smiles at me and I start to feel nervous. I know he led me here so does that mean that Poseidon is my dad as well? No! I know better than to jump to conclusions. I mean Percy's a great guy and all but my brother? I wouldn't mind but it just seems so weird.

"Um your looking at it."


	3. Chapter 3: I Start To Figure Out My Life

**New Chapter! Please read and review. I want to know what y'all guys think and maybe help me for later chapters! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Wait?! So were related?"

"Looks like it," Percy said followed by a smirk. I couldn't believe I was his sister. I mean sure people said we looked alike but it's crazy! I'm Percy's sister for gods sake!

"Percy?! I've missed you!"I look from where the voice came from and see a girl come towards Percy. They kiss and I suddenly feel very, what's the word? Awkward. Yea that seems right. He pulls away from her and greets me to her. In my opinion, the girl was very beautiful. She had blond hair, a nice tan, and a good build. A typical Cali girl. Then I saw her eyes. They were startling gray, like the clouds before a storm.

"Hi I'm Annabeth," she says shaking my hand hard. She has a very intimated look and her glare really makes me uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face?

"Hi, I'm Jade, apparently I'm Percy's sister," I say. Once I said it Annabeths face seems to relax and she starts to smile. her grip lessons on my hand and I can finally feel my blood coming back to it. I look at Percy and see he's trying really hard not to laugh. Did I say something?

"Oh cool I guess! Well um me and Percy have to go train other campers but um nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" I said while waving them goodbye.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Dont say a word!" Annabeth exclaims. I burst out laughing knowing that my Annabeth just got jealous. I put my arm over her shoulder while we walk to the arena.

"I can't believe that the Annabeth Chase just got jealous of my sister!" She stops walking and glares at me. Although she is my girlfriend she still scares the Hades out of me. I mean her gray eyes stare into your soul and I've seen her fight. I know the damage she can do to somebody. I roll my eyes and kiss her. She seems startled at first but then gives in. I know she can't stay mad at me after that. I pull away and smile.

"I love you Seaweed Brain. Your lucky that she was your sister." Yep the old Annabeth is back. I smirk and kiss her again before entering the arena.

* * *

Jade's POV

I see them leave. So that was Percy's girlfriend? I was thinking about all those times Percy described her. It's all he would ever talk about! I feel happy for them, knowing they mean a lot to each other. I stare into space when some idiot knocks me down, breaking my chain of thoughts. I mean really? Can you please look where your going! I was already pissed off because people weren't answering my questions and this just ticked me off.

"Can you please look-"I started to say but once I look up I see the person that bumped into me was a guy. A cute guy!

"Oh gods I'm so sorry," he says while reaching out a hand. I take it and dust myself off. I now start to notice I'm still wearing my pajamas from last night. Great! Just Great! I heard that first impressions count and I surely wasn't making a good one.

"My name is Aden Vazquez. My dad is Apollo by the way," he says. Makes sense. He's definitely hot and his voice sounds like music to my ears.

"Cool! My dad is Poseidon. I'm new here so I'm just you know just looking around,"I said feeling myself blush. He gave me a smile and my knees start to buckle. He seemed to have no shirt on and I couldn't help but stare. He had nice muscles and cute brown hair with gorgeous dark green eyes that seemed to look right in my soul. I could literally feel myself drool. Smooth Jade! I go inside my cabin and see that it's a complete mess. Yep typical Percy. Aden follows me in and slips on a shirt. While he falls down he grabs something to hold on to and that something was me! I fall with him, me on top. I open my eyes and see that's he blushing. We stay like that for a while until I get up give him a hand.

"Well um gotta go but talk to you later. Maybe we could get to know each other better,"he says moving his hands through his hair. So hot!

"Yea that would be great actually," I say waving as I see him leave. He's still looking at me and he accidentally bumps into the door. I try to hold in my laugh but I eventually let it out. He blushes then leaves my cabin leaving me there alone.

I look around and see there's a fountain, a beautiful mirror, and what seems like cows with serpent legs attached to the ceiling making them look like their swimming. I come back to the mirror and see my hair in a rats nest and I have eye bags under my eyes. One of the cutest guys I've seen just saw me like this! Why do the gods hate me so much? I go to my bed and put my head into my hands. I hear footsteps and see Percy coming with my backpack that I had gotten last night.

"Okay so since your ready to unpack I guess it's time to explain. Your dad is Poseidon. Your mom had an affair with him. When you came to New York Academy I instantly knew you were a demigod. I didn't think anybody else saw but you had a green trident appear above your head symbolizing that you were a daughter of Poseidon. I was very surprised to know that your were a child of the big three. The big three made a pact not to have kids so to have you here...its confusing. Grover knew you were a demigod before I even did. He has powers like that. Anyways after a couple of days, I saw a monster approach you and that's when I knew I had to get you to camp," he said a little short breathed. I let that sink in a little. I knew that my life was in danger now. I knew that I couldn't go back living a normal teenage life. I now had to learn how to fight and learn how to survive. This was a little surprising to me. I mean my dads a god! I knew I could never go back to the life I used to have. I didnt tell anybody this but I was actually a christian. I was the lead singer in the church as well. I guess that was a complete lie. I felt a lump grow in my throat and tears form in my eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to be a part of this world. I just wanted to be with my mom and my family. I felt so vulnerable. Percy apparently had an idea what was going through my mind and came next to me and sat down. He sighed and hugged me. I looked at him and he was beet red. By the looks of it he was really trying to be a nice brother.

"Percy, I'm sorry for being such a jerk okay? It's just so hard to suddenly have everything you ever believed in be a complete lie," I said sobbing between the words. I looked at Percy's shirt and saw that it was completely drenched.

"Hey not everything was a lie you know."

"Yes it was. You just don't get it. I had different beliefs Percy." I thought about the people that I would leave behind. Then I remembered him. Ricky Guzman. He was my best friend until I developed feelings for him. Then he betrayed by saying that all we had was a dare. How stupid I was! I also remembered the green jade bracelet he had given me before I found out. I look around my wrist but I didn't find my bracelet. I stop crying and look around me. Percy saw my expression and took his hands off of me.

"You okay?"he asked me.

"Um yea...just something that popped into my head." I get off my bed and look around the cabin, searching for my bracelet. He told me he had to go talk to Annabeth about something and I told him goodbye. After about twenty minutes I eventually give up and know that it's useless. I sit against a wall and just cry. After a while my sobs turn into breathing and I get up. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are all red and puffy. That's one thing I hated about crying. I go into my bag, grab a black hollister shirt, some faded skinny jeans, my turquoise converse, and wash my face. I take out my brush and let it go through my hair. My hair goes back to its silky smooth condition and I cant help but smile. I look around the cabin knowing that this is my life now. And I can't change it.


	4. Chapter 4: I Have A Special Talent

**First of all I want to thank JoJo for being the first person to ever review on my story. I literally started screaming during class. I mean sure I got weird looks from people but I don't care. I got on review! Well I stop boring y'all guys. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

After my meltdown I hear a horn blow and go outside my cabin. Are we being attacked? What does it mean? Uh! I always hated being the new girl! Why? Because if you weren't smart you could get humiliated. Learned that the hard way though. I was standing outside my cabin when I recognized a familiar brown haired boy.

"Hey Aden."

"Hey...um I don't know your name."

"Oh its Jade. Sorry bout that,"I said.

"It's alright. So how you liking camp?"he asked. Well I've only been here for one day. What am I supposed to know? I mean sure it looks pretty cool but I don't have enough information to actually judge the place. Its barely my first day! One thing I need to tell y'all is that I'm bipolar. I get ticked off real easily and I tend to say things that I don't really mean. Being bipolar is horrible. Normally when I cry a lot my emotions go all haywire and its hard to control myself. It's not my fault! I was just born this way.

"Oh it's great! I think I'm really gonna like it here!" I say instead.

"Nice. Well if you ever need anything I'm here. Oh I almost forgot," he says while pulling out a a green jade bracelet. My green jade bracelet! "You dropped this when we bumped into each other."

"Oh thank you! I've been looking for it everywhere!" Since I'm ADHD I also tend to do things all of a sudden. I hug Aden and can feel my cheeks turn red from either embarrassment or anger from being so stupid. I'll have to go with the first one. The hug took him by surprise yet he didn't pull away. Actually he hugged me back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-"I said pulling away from his warm embrace. He was warm and he sorta smelt like cookies or something sweet. I couldn't quite make it out.

"No prob!"he says interrupting me. I looked at him and saw that he was also blushing. Wonder if that's a good thing...

"Hey Aden why did a horn blow? Is something happening? Is there a meeting? I'm sorry I'm new here and I have no idea where to go. Percy left with Annabeth so yea," I say, biting my nails. I do that a lot when in nervous. The son of Apollo smiles and I roll my eyes.

"It's time for dinner,"he says while leading us the mess hall. "You sit with your cabin and no one else's. Thats one of the rules here at camp. I don't know who will be giving you the tour but if you want I can volunteer." Well Percy might be with Annabeth and I don't want to bother them. Why not?

"Sure that'll be great!" We enter the pavilion and go our separate ways. I see Percy already eating what seems to be a hamburger and blue soda. What's up with him and blue food you might ask? Well long story for another time...

Once Percy sees me he teaches me how to offer offerings for the gods. We sat together at our table, talked, and laughed. Now that I actually think about it, everything he says sorta makes sense now. I mean him having a younger brother thats bigger than him? Percy used to sit with his half brother, Tyson, but he now lives with our dad in the ocean. He said that after he left, it was really quiet and awkward. Now all you hear is laughter coming from our table. We were laughing so hard I saw soda come out of his nose. Then that made us laugh even more. After dinner Percy led me to the campfire. It was already night and the stars looked amazing. I could see them blinking or see the constellations that I learned in science class. We sit around the fire singing songs at the top of our lungs. Apparently the fire rises with our emotions and right not it was sky high! I was worried that it might burn the trees or something. During one of the songs I look at the lead guitarist which turns out to be Aden and can tell that he was staring at me for quite a while. He blushes and looks away quickly. There was one song that I knew so I decided to sing a long. I close my eyes and can feel my voice take over. This happened a lot. I just sing and I can't stop. I finally come to my senses and see that everybody is staring at me. What's going on? What happened? Was I off key? Did I sound horrible? Can someone just tell me what I did?!

"Um can I help y'all?" I ask awkwardly.

"Wow your an amazing singer! Did Apollo bless her? Isn't that the new kid? What's her name?" I hear all these questions and can see Aden wide eyed. I give him a smile an give him a signal to tell him to go on. He shakes his head and plays another song. I let go of breath that I've been holding for quite a while. I mean I don't hate being the center of attention but I just felt really uncomfortable. Imagine a bunch of people staring at you, judging you by how bad or good you are at something.

For what seemed like eternity, campfire time is over. I head towards my cabin hoping not to get noticed or questioned by anybody. Something tells me to look towards the woods and so I do. I see a boy. He has a skeletal frame, pale white skin, and dark eyes. For some reason he seemed to radiate fear. We stand there looking at each other for a pretty long time when Aden comes, obviously carrying something behind his back. When I turn back to the woods the boy is gone leaving me with a million questions. Who was that?

"Hey Jade you okay? Looks like you saw a ghost!" Aden says breaking my thought. I give him a warm smile hoping he doesn't ask to many questions about what I saw.

"Yea I'm fine. So what's up?"

"Oh well I was just wondering if you would like this," he says. He pulls out a beautiful guitar and I can't help but gasp. It was stunning. It was a light greenish color and the strings were white. On the guitar it had beautiful carvings making it even more spectacular. I'm completely speechless.

"Wow! Thanks but why are you giving me this?"

"Well I thought I could teach you how to play. After hearing your voice I knew that maybe someday you could lead the songs," he said winking.

"Thanks this means a lot to me," I said.

"No problem but um I'll see you around. You know for the tour."

"Yea see you later!" I said hoping not to sound to desperate. I waved him goodbye and headed towards my cabin, grinning from ear to ear. I enter my cabin and find Percy getting ready for bed. He's wearing plaid pj bottoms with no shirt.

"Like what you see?"he says, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Not in a million years..."I say rolling my eyes.

"Why do you have a guitar?"

"Um Aden gave it to me. Said he could teach me how to play." He nods and spits out the toothpaste in his mouth. I get some pjs from my backpack and head towards the shower. I've always loved to take a shower. Just feeling the hot beads of water against your skin, it was just amazing. I start humming a song that I know and can hear footsteps head towards the door. Once I'm done I change and head to my bed knowing I probably won't sleep even a wink. I see Percy memorized or in some trance. I wave my hands in front of his face hoping he would react.

"Uh Percy you in there?" He seems startled but then starts to relax.

"Uh yea I was just listening to you. How'd you learn?" I start to panic. I can't let him know that I learned how to sing in some church that worshipped another god. What would he say? He'd probably just laugh like the other people or maybe even call me crazy.

"Oh you know just around," I say hoping he drops the subject. I know he knows that I'm lying but he doesn't seem to do anything about it. We say out goodbyes and go to bed. At first I couldn't sleep. I would toss and turn or try to count sheep. I look at Percy and see that he's completely knocked out. And he's drooling! I let out a chuckle and position myself so I would see the ceiling. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore seems to make me relax for a while. Then I hear the sound of the wind going through the grass and trees and can feel my eyes slowly start to close. After a couple of seconds sleep finally gets the best of me, putting me in a dream that at I recognize. The dream that I've had for two years. The dream where I see myself before I make a decision. The decision that decides whether I live or not.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream?

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If I update everyday, the story will end quickly and I dont want that to happen. I want to thank lmao234 for giving me a very useful tip. Anyways here's chapter 5. Please read and review. I really want to know what y'all guys think about this! Thanks!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

I see myself standing in a dark, cold, black room. I look around and see the spiderwebs and the dust on the floor. I was wearing ripped jeans, a camp half blood t shirt I see people wear, and I had my black converse on. I was running around, frantically searching for a way out. I was pounding on the walls screaming for someone to come get me. I start to get a little tired from running around but I'm later startled by a loud deafening sound. Its really loud and makes my head begin to throb. Then it gets worse. Louder. Stronger. I can feel the vibration that it makes, hitting my head like a hammer. I wince and can see tears coming out of my eyes. Im on the wall, sliding down to the floor. I have my ears covered but its no use. Afterwards, it all stops. I can still feel it, beating against my skull. Now all you can hear is my breathing and loud sobs. I see myself on the floor putting my knees to my chest, hugging them. I seem so fragile and weak. My eyes are all red and puffy, my hair is messed up and in tangles, and sweat is on my forehead. I see fog come in and I start to panic. I can feel my oxygen slowly start to decrease. I yell for help but it only makes it worse.

That's when the voice comes in. It sounds evil and menacing and I feel a shiver go to down my spine. _You have a choice to make Jade. Join us or die. We will kill everybody you ever loved. Someone's coming for you. One whom you will trust. It's your choice_. The voice sounds piercing and powerful, burning itself permanently into my memory.

I see myself stand up and then the walls start to move. I haven't been into this part of the dream. I stand there paralyzed, not moving. The walls start moving closer, making a screeching noise. I begin to react and scream for help. This is my worst nightmare come to life. Dying in what seems a lot like a coffin. Trapped with no way out. No escape route.

"Help! Please help! Someone! Help!" I can hear the fear in my voice and a lump starts to grow in my throat. I want to do something but I know I can't. Even though its a dream I can feel the fear. I can feel everything. It's seems so real. What if its true? What if its happening right now? No Jade it's just a dream. Something happens and I can see myself fall to the floor. Blood starts to trickle from my forehead and runs down to my chin. I scream at myself to get up. But I don't. I lay down there either unconscious or dead. No! I can't be dead. A black liquid seems to come out from somewhere, rapidly covering the floor. This is how I die. By drowning in what seems like black blood. I tell mused to get up but it's useless. The liquid quickly feels the room until all I see is pitch black. I know what it meant. What it represented. It was my fear. I will drown in my fear.

I wake up screaming. I feel sweat on my forheaanyway I feel cold. My vision is blurry because of the tears that are pouring out. I can see Percy standing by the side of my bed, shaking me, telling me to get up.

"Jade wake up! C'mon Jade it was just a dream. It's alright,"he says. His voice sounds soothing compared to the one in my dream. He pulls me into a hug and I sob.

"Percy I died. I saw myself die Percy. I was so scared. It seemed so real...so real,"I say, sobbing between the words. I see my cabin and the ocean right next to it. It was just a dream. Nothing else. Just a dream...

I look at Percy and can see that I stained his shirt with my tears. He looks tired and worried. And its all my fault. He might die because of me. He strokes my hair and tells me that it was a dream. But there's one part of me that objects. That one part of me says that it's going to happen, just not now. I can feel my sobs slow down and start to breathe normal. I pull away from his shirt but still sit there in his arms.

* * *

Percy's POV

I wake up to hear Jade scream. Now let me tell you something about Jade's scream. She has the worlds strongest vocal chords so she can scream for a pretty long time. Her scream is really high pitched and sounds a lot like the ones in old movies or the one they use for haunted houses for scary effects. I look at her bed and can see tears pouring out from her eyes. I get up and go to her side of the bed. I try to wake her up but she won't. She's all sweaty and breathing heavily. I shake her shoulders hoping that would work. Once she opens her eyes, I can see terror written all over them. I pull her close and into a hug. She tells me it was a dream but I know it was much more. I start to worry and panic. Dreams for demigods aren't really dreams. They are visions that will happen in the future. If Jade had a dteam that made her like this, it must be pretty serious. Now if it was the one that she's had for two years then we have a problem.

Sure I've seen Jade at her worst moments but never like this. She seems as if she lost hope to something. Just seeing her like this breaks my heart. I know what she's been through. I know how strong she is. I know her weaknesses and fears. I know everything about her. I know she's had this dream for years now and her being a demigod doesn't help. I stroke her hair just like when she was younger. After a while she stops and is starting breathe right. She pulls away and looks at me. I must seem like a freaking monster.

"Was it the same dream?"

"Yes but this time I go a little farther. Normally I would stop where the rooms start to move inwards but this one...I got to the part where I actually saw myself die. I could feel everything. The pain, the panic, the fear. Nobody was there to help me. Percy what if it does happen? What if I wake up one day in a black room with no way to get out?"she says her voice cracking.

"Don't think like that. It was just a dream. Anyways I'm here. I am never going to let anything like that happen to you alright?"

"Alright thanks Percy."

"No problem sis." We stay like that for a while until she finally goes back to sleep. I want to stay awake to see if anything happens but I start to feel a little sleepy as well. I pull myself away from her and head to my bed. I lay there, wondering if it is ever going to happen. No, I promised her I would protect her and that's what I'm going to do. After a while my eyes start to close and I fall asleep.

* * *

Jade's POV

I wake up early in the morning. The dream goes through my mind again and again and again. Why is my life so compicated? What have I ever done? I haven't had it for weeks and then it comes out of no where. It gives me a headache by just thinking about it. I get up and feel the cold wood floor against my bare feet. I look at Percy and can see that he's drooling. I smile but it turns out to be more of a grimace. I look in the mirror and see a complete mess.

A failure. That's what I am. I'm not worthy of anything. I'm so weak, fragile, stupid, scared, and so much more. My eyes don't have the gleam that makes people smile. My eyes look shattered, as if something inside me was broken. And that's exactly what happened.

I splash cold water on my face, instantly waking up. I brush my black, silky, wavy hair, and decide to put in a high ponytail. I stand there, putting my hands on the edge of the sink. In and out. Breathe in and out. I finally start to calm down and face away from the mirror. If I look in the mirror again all those negative thoughts will come back, haunting cabin is gorgeous at this time of the day. The sunlight breaking in through the windows makes the walls seem like there sparkling. I go to my bag, bring out a pair of running shorts, a black shirt that has the word Nike on it with the signature check in blue colors, and my running shoes that my mom packed for me. I head outside my cabin and decide to run a little bit. I go out on the beach and stretch, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean. I start to jog along the shore hoping it clears my head and it does. The sound of the birds chirping, the water splashing against my skin, and the wind blowing against my face just sooths me. I stop for a while and can hear someone calling my name. Who would be awake at this time of a day? I look behind me and see the dashing son of Apollo, Aden.

"Hey what's up?"he asks.

"Nothing just came here to run? What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I heard someone running and decided to see who it was."

He takes my hand and drags me towards camp. We talk about anything that comes to our minds and I can't help but smile. Aden seems sweet, trusting, and he sure as heck is cute. He's wearing jeans, his camp half blood shirt, and some black converse. He has the darkest shade of green eyes I've ever seen and his skin looks flawless. His lips look soft and full...I shake my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. He leads me around camp, still holding my hand. I'm glad nobody's awake at this time. It's just us two. Alone. He looks at our hands and quickly lets go.

"Uh sorry bout that."

"Oh its er okay." He takes me to the vollyeball court and gets it set up. I try to help but I'm to distracted. His hand fit perfectly into me. I wonder if the Fates planned this. There are no coincidences in the demigod world. Ever. We play a little volleyball which I totally beat him at. I was in varsity in New York Academy so I was pretty good. He shows me the type of weapons they have here and tells me he's best with the bow and arrow. That makes sense, I mean being the son of Apollo and all. After showing me all there is to know about camp, I leave to take a shower. And you wanna know what? I had the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And again I'm sorry for making you wait but I think it's for the best. Please read and review and I will try my best to update during thanksgiving break. I will not update until I get at least five or seven reviews. Bye Guys! Happy Turkey!(:**


	6. Chapter 6:Training

**New chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO characters. Read and Review.**

* * *

Jade's POV

After a couple of weeks I figured out my powers. Percy taught me everything about controlling water and how it also heals any wounds I had. To help me learn how to use those powers Percy led me to the arena with a blindfold. When we finally got there he took it off and I could feel my eyes widen. It was an obstacle course and I knew it wasn't friendly. The floor was covered by leaves so I knew there would be holes or traps under them. I saw some kind of machine that blew fire and bob wire was everywhere. At the end of the arena there was a rock wall with a golden flag on top. This was pretty serious.

"So where's my weapon?"

"You don't have one."

"Excuse me? How do I fight then?"

"You don't. You just run through this and get the golden flag." I rolled my eyes then got ready at the starting line. When Percy blew the whistle I immediately fell through the leaves.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Keep going!" I hear Percy scream, trying to encourage me. I pull myself off and continue. Bob wire tore up my jeans and shoes and eventually my skin. Once I made contact I could feel my skin start to tingle. What is Percy trying to do? Kill me? I somehow contain my balance and I'm close to the machines. They had holes in them so I figured that's how the fire blew out. I figure that its best to just sprint across them but its useless. The second I stepped into its territory one blew right in front of my face.

"Holy crap! Percy are you trying to kill me?"

"No! This is just for your own good!" I back up then head toward them. This time I dodged and spun hoping not to get torched by the intense heat. Right before I make it out one catches me by surprise and burns my hair. I go through the bob wire and wince each time I get scratched by it. I get on the rock wall and climb. Once I get half way I can feel it start to heat up. Then guess what happened? Lava poured from the top!

"Ah! Percy! Is that real lava?"

"Don't get distracted, keep moving!" I try to move away from it but there's no point. I can feel my palms start to get sweaty and I accidentally let go of my grip. Luckily one of my hands was still holding on and I make it to the top, grab the flag, and can hear myself breathing heavily. There was a rope ladder attached to the back side of the rock wall so I used it to get to the bottom. Once I hit the floor I collapse from exhaustion. I had scratches all over my legs, my hair was burned leaving it shorter, and I was very sweaty. Percy helps me up and tells me to get ready to swim. I get away from his grip and ask if he's crazy. I just went through what felt like hell and then I just get ready to swim? He insists that I try to heal my wounds and promises that it does work. Reluctantly I agree to his plan and we head to the dock. Once we are two feet away from it, Percy runs and jumps into the lake. After what seems like eternity, Percy breaks through the surface smiling.

"You are going to swim right?"

"No! I'm freaking tired because of that stupid obstacle training crap thingy. I'll sit here." He rolls his eyes then sighs. He goes back into water and doesn't seem to come back for air. Since he was a child of Poseidon I didn't worry. I sit there bored until I notice ripples in the water getting closer to me.

"Percy..." A hand reaches out from the water and pulls me in. I didn't have to time to react because I was so tired from earlier. The first thing that came to my mind while I was in the water was that it was super cold. Sure it was a hot summer day, but the water from the lake was like ice. I open my eyes underwater and see Percy laughing his butt off.

"You do know you can breathe right?" I then realize I was holding my breath. Sure yea laugh it off but it's not everyday that I can breathe underwater! I let go of the breath I've been holding and I realize I can breathe. I make my to the bottom of the lake and lay down. The surface of the water was beautiful, the water rippling through. Oh how I can get used to this.

After the dip in the lake, Annabeth helps me find a weapon. We go to the shack and see all kinds of them. From daggers to knives, and swords to guns. For what seems like eons we finally find a sword that is not to heavy or light. I thank her for it then leave. Chiron insisted that I try archery and refused to get no for an answer. He taught me how to hold one and eventually how to use one. I've never had any experience with one so I knew I sucked. I put the arrow on the bow and get ready to hit the target. I let go and see that it hit bullseye. I stand there in shock of what I've just done. I do it multiple times, always hitting the bullseye every time. I do my little happy dance then continue to train. I see the day start turning into night and I decide to take a shower. I take a quick one then change into skinny jeans a camp shirt. The rest of the day goes in a blur and then I realize its already time for bed. Once I get in bed I automatically knock out from exhaustion.

This next few days were pretty much the same thing. Get up, eat, train, eat, then go to bed. Every once in a while I would see Aden and we would talk. We would sometimes meet up by the beach so he would teach me how to play guitar. I was quite a fast learner so I learned all the scales in about two months. I felt so comfortable around him. I also noticed that every once in a while we would flirt. He would sometimes hold my hand put of nowhere or I would kiss him on the cheek when I left to go do something. I knew that I was falling for him. And I think he was too...or at least it felt like it two two days ago...

* * *

_Two Days Earlier..._

_Today Chiron said we would we play a friendly game of capture the flag. Although everybody knew it wasn't friendly at all. The cabins that chose to play were divided into two groups. The first group being Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo against Ares, Hephaestus, and Demeter. The first group placed their flag around the creek knowing the Poseidon cabin could use that for an advantage. Just before Chiron blew the whistle me and Aden stayed back in positions. Annabeth came up with the plan and decided to leave me and him by the flag knowing we would work good together. As I was fixing my armor I noticed Aden looking a couple of times at me as if he was trying to tell me something. _

_"Is there something you need to tell me?" I ask. He looks startled by the question and his eyebrows furrow together. Gods he looks so hot when he does that..._

_"Well I was just wondering if you would like to do something after capture the flag?"he asks obviously nervous. I bit back a laugh and smile at him. _

_"Well what would we be doing?"_

_"Well we could go to the beach and have a small picnic together...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just asking if-"_

_"Aden of course I would love to!" I say, interrupting him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek, seeing his cheeks flush. Once Chiron blows the whistle, me and Aden are positioned ready to take anything the other team throws at us. We are up in the trees, having a good view of the flag. I don't hear anything but Aden seems to be focused._

_"Do you hear something?"I whisper. He gives me a nod and starts to listen again. I look down and see an Ares camper getting close to the flag. I report it to Aden and together we fall to ground startling the camper. _

_"Two against one huh? Alright if that's how you want it.."the ares camper pulls out a vile and throws it as. We know what it is. Its greek fire. Before it explodes we roll away from it. Once I get up I see the camper climb on the rocks, getting very close to the flag. I command the water to rise and splash onto the camper. She doesn't see it coming and is washed away by it. Then about ten other campers come surrounding me and Aden. Now it's obvious. The camper was the distraction while the rest gain up on us. We stand back to back with weapons ready. We charge and try our best to protect the flag. I command the water to do same thing again and it obeys, knocking five campers to the ground. The rest we fight. I get out my sword and combat a girl who has red hair and freckles all over her face. I quickly disarm her and hit her on her helmet with the hilt of my sword. I turn around and see Aden surrounded by the others. He shoots about four arrows, never missing its target. After a couple of minutes the horn is blown signaling that the game is over. We are announced winners. _

_After capture the flag, Aden takes me to the beach with a basket that he seemed to get out of nowhere. We sit down and start getting food, talking about how our day was and so on. One thing i notice about Aden when he talks about something is that he describes it perfectly, never leaving out a single detail. When I really look at him I see that his eyes sparkle when he talks about his friends or something he is passionate about. How his forehead crinkles when he laughs or how he smiles out of nowhere. When desert comes, I ask him a question I've been wanting to ask him._

_"So why did you do this?"I ask, my mouth filled with cake. The cake was vanilla with a sweet buttercream icing that was just irresistible. _

_"Well I sort of wanted to talk to you about something. Jade I've known you for a pretty long time and I was just wondering if you ever thought if we-" Aden is interrupted by some freaking idiot also known as my brother. _

_"Uh I don't want to interrupt anything but Jade it's getting late and so...yea." Awkward tension broke out, an uncomfortable silence rising._

_"Um yes I'll be right there,"I say breaking it. Percy looks at me and Aden and then leaves. I turn back to Aden and I'm disappointed for him not finishing his sentence._

_"Uh I have to go but tell me tomorrow alright?" He gives me a nod and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I go to my cabin and lay there on my bed, letting those events run through my mind. What did Aden want to say? Does he like me too? Uh why do guy have to be so complicated? _

* * *

Ever since that day, Aden has tried to get me alone with him but it was impossible. I would either be with Percy or be training. Sure there were times when we would walk together on the beach but there wasn't an appropriate time. I felt mad. What was so important that he needed to tell me? I hate it when people keep something away from me like that. Every night I would stay up, hoping the next day he would finally tell me.

* * *

**Thanks to all who actually reviewed! It means so much to me! Keep Reviewing Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: It All Makes Sense Now

**I want to thank everybody who is following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really want to thank sorrireadtoomuch for helping me out, teamleo4 for giving me advice, and just thank you so much! Thanks guys it means a lot! Well here's chapter 7! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO characters, Rick does.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up panting. I've been having this dream ever sense I got to camp, every time it gets more vivid. I'm worried one day I mean not even be able to tell the difference and I just die in my sleep. But why do I keep having this dream? Who would I join? Who is behind all of this?

I sit up on my bed, ferociously wiping away my tears that run down my cheek. I seem to be more broken ever since I got to camp. I cant stand it. Feeling vulnerable and feeling like everybody could just step all over me and I wouldn't do a single thing. I put my head in my hands and stay like that for a pretty long time. After what seems like twenty minutes, I look up and see that's it morning. I take a shower and can feel my voice take over. I realize that I'm singing skyscraper by Demi Lovato. I stand there, water trickling down my body, tears coming out of the corner of my eyes. Why can't I stop feeling like this? I feel sorry for myself. Why though? That question always seems to appear on my head. I change and don't even bother to brush my hair. I'm wearing denim shorts with my camp shirt and my usual converse. I walk out onto the cold yet fresh air, and miraculously my mood seems to brighten. I look around and so no one in sight. Well duh! It's like seven in the morning. Who would like to be up this early?

I head to the arena, hoping to clear my head. I get my sword and start fighting with the dummies. My vision turns red and there's a faint ringing in my ears. I continue to do what I'm doing and it starts to get worse. My heartbeat starts getting faster and I start getting angrier. All I see is red and the ringing gets stronger, making my head throb. I get preoccupied on training until someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I whip around and knock the person unto the floor. Everything seems to stop and my vision becomes cleaner. I find myself on top of someone else, my knee on his chest and his arms are pinned down.

"It's you. That person in the shadows. What's your name?" I hear myself ask.

"Um...I can't really talk with you on me," he choked. I look down to my knee and can see that I'm digging into his lungs. I get off and help him up. He looks the same, his skin still white and pale, and his eyes still scare the Hades out of me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And why would I tell you? Does it concern you?"

"Well I did almost kill you..."

"My name is Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

"Wait your that kid that everybody talks about? The one that disappeared after the Battle of Manhattan?"

"Well I don't know what they say about me but it does seem to fit my description. I'm a child of Hades."

"Well you sure ain't a child of Apollo." He glares at me and I feel very uncomfortable. Those dark, brown eyes of his seem to look straight into my soul.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Reasons..."

"And those reasons were..."

"Look I don't know who you are but why would I tell you anyway? You barely even know me." I tried to say something back but he got me there. It's true, I barely even know him but couldn't he at least just give me a chance? Maybe I can help him...or maybe he can help me... Just as he was about to leave I grabbed his arm, which was incredibly cold.

"Wait could you at least help me with a problem I'm having?"

"Do I look like to you?" I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Look I had this dream...," I stop and take a look at his face. It was emotionless but his eyes said otherwise. They seemed to look interested and calculating many meanings to my dream. I told him my dream, every detail, what I felt about it, and I couldn't help but shudder. As I talked, we had begun to walk around camp. It was still early and the sun was about to rise. It's light shone all across camp, making shadows then and there. When I finally finished talking we had stopped at the entrance of the arena, sitting on the steps.

"So there was a black liquid and it was a black room?" I give him a nod and his eyebrows furrow together. "You should look out. Don't trust to easily."

"Yea your right. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Well gotta go."

"Woah you just barely got here. Why don't you stay?"

"Because I'm not welcomed." With that he blended into the shadows, leaving a very confused girl behind.

* * *

Through out the day I was distracted by Nico's words or how he was listening intently. When I was training with Percy normally I was pretty good, but I just couldn't get my head out of the clouds. When we were fighting, Percy tried to stab me and was successful. I came to my focus and let out a yelp, but bit my lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

"No it's my fault. I was distracted." Percy helped me up and walk to the cabin. When we got there, I went straight to the shower. Why wasn't he welcomed? I mean sure he was a child of Hades and all, but he was still a hero? I wondered what his story was. Where did he come from? Who did he live with? Once I was finished, I changed, and went to get my guitar when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Percy?" He was in his bed, on his back with his arm over his face.

"Yea?"

"Who's Nico?" With that he got up and looked at me. He had a worried expression on his face and his eyes looked pained. I could tell that this subject wasn't exactly unicorns and rainbows. He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair.

He then told me how he first found him and his sister, Bianca, and his quest to save Annabeth and Artemis. He told me what happened in the labyrinth and how Nico called himself the Ghost King. It was scary to think of a fourteen year **old(Sorry I don't know how old he was.) **to have so much power, and might not be able to control it. When Percy talked about Bianca I could see tears form in the corner of his eyes, waiting to fall down. I sat down next to him and held his hand. When he got to the part of figuring out that Nico was a son of Hades, I was so intrigued, yet felt despair. Nico lost his innocence. He wasn't the geek who played Mythomagic or asked children of the sea god if they could surf. He was now a broken person, who lost all his family except his dad. And his dad was god of the underworld and didn't exactly show much affection towards him.

"Why did you ask about Nico?"

"I saw him today." His eyes widen and his face paled.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been wondering where he was after the war." I told Percy about my encounter with Nico. His color returned and his face expression softened. When I told him about Nico not being welcomed, Percy looked ready to punch a wall. I know he doesn't like it when people feel like this. He hates seeing his friends hurt.

"Jade please just help him. I tried but he just keeps pushing people away," Percy said. I give his hand a squeeze and reply, "Sure thing." I get up, get my guitar, and head to the ocean, hoping to get these thoughts away. Maybe Nico can help me from my dream. If the room is all black, couldn't he just shadow travel in there and rescue me? Well when the time comes I'll know.

I sit on the beach and start to tune the guitar. Aden started to teach me ever since people I knew I could sing. After a couple of weeks, I had become pretty decent at playing guitar. I started playing a song that I knew. I could hear my voice, harmonizing to the strings of the guitar, and the wind carrying my voice throughout the shore. I was getting so into it when someone came and tapped on my shoulders.

"Uh sorry but may I join you?" Aden said looking as stunning as ever. His green eyes were more memorizing than usual and his hair was messy but cute.

"Um yea! I was just practicing the guitar," I said.

"You sound great. If you werent a child of Poseidon, I would think you were a child of Apollo."

He got the guitar and closed his eyes.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

He looked at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

He stopped for a second and looked at me then continued. Does he like me? Why is singing this song to me? Uh why doesn't he just kiss me then? I've been waiting forever...

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

At this point I was literally crying and smiling like a crazy person. Why? Maybe because I am one.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

Can he really make me feel like this? Yes! He has for the past weeks. He's helped me take away my mind from my dreams without him even realizing:

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

He ended the song and got my hand. He helped me up and we started walking along the water. The waves crashing onto the shore, the water sprinkling on my legs.

"That was a great song? But can I ask you a question?"I ask Aden.

He smiled happily. "Sure spill."

"Okay so why did you sing that song to me?" This seemed to make him blush. Hard.

" First of all um you know how um the fourth of July is coming and um I was wondering if you would like to um you know I guess um be my date?" he said, very nervously. I looked at him and laughed.

"You know your not making things any easier," he said. (**Know where I got that from?)**

"Um yes I would-" I felt his lips press against mine. He was kissing me. Now that song made sense. A lot of sense. My arms went around his neck while his hands went to my waist. The lips were soft against mine, moving in perfect sync. I could literally see sparks fly and I had butterflies in my stomach. We were so preoccupied on what we were doing, that we didn't even notice someone screaming in my name.

"Oh um sorry if I was interrupting," said Percy while looking at both of us. I blushed. Again. I don't know why but Poseidon's kids always seemed to blush the most.

"Um yea sorry. Aden was just about to go. Right?"I said hoping he would go with it.

"Um right! See ya later Percy and Jade keep that thing in mind!" He left and I picked up the guitar and dusted it off. I started to wall towards the cabin, hoping to get away from any questions, but Percy got my wrist. I was scared to look at him but I did. He was angry, furious. I knew I was about to get my butt chewed.

"What was that? Did he make a move on you? Do I need to beat him up cause you know I will!" he said while cracking his knuckles. I chuckled.

"No you do not. I like him. A lot. He asked me to go the 4th of July with him. I was about to say yes when he kissed me. And then you interrupted!" I said while sort of raising my voice.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm just looking out for my sister. How long have you liked him? And why haven't you ever told me?"

I told Percy about how me and Aden met, what happened after my dream, how Aden supported me and helped me, and how I couldn't help but start to like him. I also told Percy how I felt guilty for not telling him sooner.

"Don't worry about it. Hey I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay what?"

"I need you to practice a song. I want you to sing at the 4th of July. Its sorta mine and Annabeths song by the way. Please do this. It would mean a lot to me!"

I thought about it. Of course I would say yes. Him and Annabeth have been the cutest couple I have ever seen!

"Yea! Just tell me what song and I'll ask Aden for help."

"Alright just look out okay? I don't want you getting hurt. And also don't get too comfortable!"

"Don't worry we won't," I said while rolling my eyes. Percy's a great brother and all but he does have his moments. We sat down on the cool dry sand. The stars were out and I could see the constellation of Zoë Nightshade. Percy told me her story and how she died. She was brave, knowing she would die in the end.

"So you really like this Aden kid?" Percy asked while looking at the stars.

"Yes Percy and I hope you do too!"

We sat together, listening to the comfortable silence and not wanting to break it until I heard a whisper. I turn around and find a boy that seems to be wearing a dark robe. You can see the eyes, the mouth, and the nose; bformer boy seems to be transparent. I get up and stand by Percy, who also seems to be seeing what I'm seeing.

"_I warn you Jade. Your times are coming to an end. I will finally get my revenge. You will get what you deserve for hurting me. I'm coming._" His voice sent shivers down my spine and I was paralyzed by his words. The end of my days? I was going to die soon? Who's backup was I? And nobody could help me. The spirit vanished and left me and Percy.

"Jade don't believe-"

"No. Don't even start. It all makes sense. I'm going to die. You should know what dreams mean for demigods Percy." I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes and I head to the cabin. I look through my bag that my mom had packed me and find what I was looking for. It was a picture if me, my mom, and Percy at the beach.

I remembered that day. I had just won the play offs in volleyball and my mom insisted we celebrate. It was before all of this. Before I knew I was a demigod, and after my mom stopped drinking. It was a happy time. Life was great and I thought nothing could ruin it. I knew I had spoken too soon. I put my the picture to my chest and cried. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let all my emotions go and left nothing behind. I got up and looked for paper.

_Dear Mom, _

_Thank you for raising me. I know I didn't appreciate everything you did for me it at first but in the end I know I do. I want to thank you for always being there for me and for supporting the decisions that I made. For not leaving me and spending your life just to make me happy. Mom your the best. I hope you get this note and move on. Don't linger in the past alright? Remember that I had always loved you and always will._

_Love,_

_Jade, your daughter(: _

When I finished writing the letter, I noticed it was wet because of my tears. I put it in a box on my nightstand and saw Percy enter the cabin. His eyes were red and came up to me and hugged me. He broke down crying and I did too.

"You are not leaving okay? You are going to live no matter what! Just please don't leave me..." He pulled away and wiped my tears that were on my cheeks. His eyes weren't filled with joy but now filled with pain. He hugged me again, as if saying he didn't want to let go.

"Percy your a great brother. You-"

"You better not be giving me your death speech. You're not leaving me." We stayed like that for a pretty long time until I finally pulled away. I changed into my pajamas and went straight for bed. Crying had made me sleepy and I didn't feel like staying up. Percy climbed into my bed, staying by my side.

"Thanks Percy. For everything." I felt my eye lids start to close and I found myself sleeping, drowning in it's trance.


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Friend Visits

**I really want to thank all those people who reviewed. It means a lot. Also I have started a new story and it would mean a lot if you read and maybe made a review. Well anyways here's chapter 8. Thank you so much. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Percy's POV

The next few days, Jade seemed stressed or just not herself lately. Sure, she laughed and smiled then and there but her eyes seemed to say something different. They were a brilliant, bright, turquoise color and before she came to camp, they always seemed to be filled with joy. She was loyal like me and hated disappointing others. She always seemed to brighten people's moods when she entered a room and always put others before herself. She was a great friend and I knew she had my back. Nowadays, her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and sorrow. She seemed to force a smile and hide her feelings, maybe so she wouldn't worry others. She seemed a little more distant and didn't participate as much at the camp fire. Then Aden came into the picture. They've been getting closer, and I could tell he liked her more than a friend. She seemed more together and more happier ever since they've been hanging out. He seemed to make her smile and lighten up her mood. I didn't fully trust the guy, but I was starting to.

* * *

Jade's POV

About three days from the apparition appearance, Percy has been more protective, if that's even possible. He has tried everything to cheer my up, but it's kinda hard when someone has told you that they want revenge and want to kill you. The only person that has even able to lift my spirit would be Aden. That day he kissed me...I could literally explode from over excitement for what's going to happen at the Fourth of July. After a day of training and spending time with Aden, I went to the beach with my guitar. I look out into the ocean, seeing how the moonlight danced across the surface of the water, the reflection rippling as the waves moved. I start to remember how Aden asked me to be his girlfriend and I feel a smile spread across my face.

_I had had a free day at camp that day. It was a sunny day and everybody seemed happy. We had just played a "friendly" game of capture the flag and of course my team had won. Two very powerful and greatly trained sword fighters seemed to out match everybody else._

_To celebrate our victory, Aden insisted on taking me to the beach. We went our separate ways to change. I put on my black two piece bikini with turquoise polka dots. I put denim shorts on top and a matching tank top. I put my wavy, loose curled hair, into a ponytail. Just as I finished getting ready, Aden knocked on my door. I opened the door, which ended up revealing a very hot son of Apollo. He wore black swimming shorts and a purple shirt on top. He took my hand and then we made our way toward the beach._

_"So what's up? You've been acting a little down lately," I heard Aden say. _

_I sighed. "Well a demigod life is never easy. I've just been having a little trouble lately." Fortunately Aden seemed to get the idea that I really didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't let Aden involved. It is my problem and I will deal with it. Right when we got to the beach, Aden picked me up bridal style and ran to the beach._

_"Aden put me down this instant!" I demanded. Aden acted as if he couldn't hear me. He only smiled and laughed. When we got to the water Aden grinned._

_"So you want me to put you down?"_

_"Aden you better not-" Aden dumped me into the ocean before I could continue my sentence. I breathed in the ocean water and smiled. Now it was my turn to have a little fun. I grabbed Aden's feet and made him fall into the ocean with me. Of course I put in air bubble around him so he could breathe. I wasn't that mad at him! _

_"Aden you can breathe you know..." He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, looking happy that he hadn't drowned. I sat down on the cool, ocean floor, Aden joining me._

_"Wow this is a view I could get used to," Aden said, amazed as we watched the water surface. He got my hand and I could feel my cheeks redden._

_"Jade, I really want to talk to you about us." I quickly stood up, which made me get a little dizzy. Luckily, Aden got me when I stumbled._

_"Us?"_

_"Well I don't know what you feel, but I do."_

_"And what would those feelings be?" I straightened up and looked at those gorgeous, green eyes of his. A fuzzy, warm feeling started to grow and I tried pushing it down. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed._

_"Well Jade, you are an amazing girl. You know how to make me laugh and you always seem to make me smile. I can feel my cheeks grow warm so I quickly drop my gaze, hoping he didn't see me blush. He continued, "To be honest, I thought you pretty cute when I first met you. Your funny, beautiful, good, kind, I mean the list goes on! I'm happy I met you. Then I got to know you better and these past few days all I've been thinking about is you. I know we are pretty good friends and I don't want to ruin what we have, but these past few days I've noticed something."_

_"What did you notice?"_

_"That I want to be more than friends." He put his hand on my chin, so I could see his eyes again. He slowly leaned in before our lips met. I remember them being warm and soft. I wrap my arms around his neck while his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer as well as deepening the kiss. The kiss is wild yet tame. Hard yet tender. It's perfect. After a while we pull away, gasping for air. _

_"Aden I feel the same way. I do want to be more than friends. I'm just scared that if it doesn't work it might ruin what we have and I don't want that." He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes._

_"I would never hurt you." I pull him into a kiss, happy of what he had just said. I can feel him smile and I can't help but roll my eyes. We pull away again, looking at each other, not wanting to break this moment. _

_"Jade Vargas, will you be my girlfriend?" I let out a laugh and can see Aden smile. _

_"Of course!" I put my hands on his cheeks and pull him into another kiss. _

The flashback fades and brings me back to reality. That was probably the greatest moment of my life. I sit down on the sand with my guitar, thinking of a song I should play. I take a deep breath, letting the fresh, salty air fill my lungs. I strum my guitar and just let my hands do the work. I find myself playing the song I'm supposed to play for Percy and Annabeth at the Fourth of July. I close my eyes and start to hum the melody of the song. I then start to feel someone coming closer. I started to hear the person hum a harmony and a chill went down my spine. The person then came and sat down next to me.

"Nico, that was you?"

"Many people don't know this but I am not that bad at singing."

"Really? Okay then sing this song with me." I ran to my cabin, got the sheets of music, and raced back. I have Nico the sheet while I got ready to play. I first sang the song to show him how it goes. It consisted of a male ad female voice and it had a great harmony. After I finished, Nico stared at me, as if he was hypnotized.

I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Hey Nico you there?"

"Yea you just...wow! Are you sure your not famous?"

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure. Okay ready? " I started the song of by playing the guitar first. When Nico's part came, I was shocked. His voice was clear and was always on key. Then later on when our harmony came I couldn't help but smile. It was a great harmony, better than what me and Aden could do. Nah I'm playing not that good. But he was pretty good. When the song ended I just stared at Nico.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

"Cause I didn't think it was important."

"Well more things had happened since my dream. There was this spirit..."

I told him about the apparition type of thing and what it said.

"Nico you can sense when someone is about to die right?"

"Yea. Why you ask?"

"Well first of all, what do you think about my dream?" The son of Hades looked lost in thought, staring into the ocean, until he finally answered, "Well I honestly don't know what you've done in the past to have revenge brought upon you. I keep thinking that maybe I can save you if I just shadow travel in and get you out. The only problem is that I wouldn't know this location would be. Or most importantly, who is behind all of this. I don't know you very well, but I know you don't deserve what you have been experiencing, or what you might experience."

"Thanks Nico. You've been very helpful. These past few weeks have been a nightmare. I keep having the dream and for some reason it keeps making me weaker. I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't even try to lie if I'm going to die in the end anyways. But then there's Percy, Annabeth, my mom, and..."

"And?"

"Well there's a guy named Aden. He's great. He's sweet, charming, funny, and not bad looking if I must say."

"How long have you know him?"

"About...well ever since I got to camp actually. Why you ask?"

"Be careful when your around him."

"You don't honesty think that he would hurt me do you?"

"Well I don't know him but just look out alright?"

"Yea thanks and uh Nico?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you push people away?"

"Because I'm afraid to get hurt."

"Well everybody gets hurt whether you like it or not, but it's your choice to know if that person is worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Being forgiven." I get up and place a light kiss on Nico's cheek. "You better stay. The Fourth of July is only tomorrow. At least stay until then. Please?"

"Alright just for you."

I fling my arms around his neck and thank him for taking my request into consideration. We sit there for a while and talked about whatever could come up to our minds. People might only see darkness when they are around Nico, but what I see is a light, aching to spill. You just gotta wait for it. Nico left after our conversation ended. I sat there with my guitar, playing the most random songs I could come up with. After a while I started to hear screams and a growl. I stood up and looked toward the camp. I see Percy run toward me, sweating and panting.

"What's going on?"

"Monster. Need help." We both ran toward camp, our weapons drawn. Then I saw it. A drakon was running through camp, burning and melting anything in its way. On top of the drakon was a boy that I couldn't make out. Was it Aden? No, the boy was less muscular. The Ares cabin threw javelins at the monster trying to get its attention. Percy drew Riptide and charged. It was only a matter of seconds before the monster was turned to dust by Percy and Clarisse. None of the campers seemed to be seriously wounded just a few cuts then and there. I realized nobody focused on the heroes. They were focused on the boy that was on the drakon. I pushed through the crowd. I gasped. The boy had windswept brown hair, dark blue eyes, and his face was full of dirt and grime. At first I didn't recognize him but it hit me. It was him.

"Jade is that you?" the boy asked, apparently confused. I looked at the crowd hoping he meant somebody else.

"What in the freaken world are you doing here?" I asked.

* * *

**Can yall guys guess who it is? If you do please review who you think it is. The winner well get a shout ou and maybe a sneak peek of my next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot. And again please read the story I wrote. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Complicated

**New Chapter! Super Short Sorry! The next few chapters will be longer i promise! Thanks so much for all those reviews, favorites, and followers! It means a lot to me. I really hope I get to reach 20! Well anyways here's chapter 9, so enjoy!(: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series or characters. (Sadly.)**

* * *

Jade's POV

Everybody looked at me and the boy. His clothes were torn, tattered, burned, and he had some weird black substance in his hair. He looked a little shocked to see me, but his eyes said something different that I didn't fully understand.

"Uh Jade do you know this guy?" Percy asked. I tried to talk but I was speechless. In front of me was the boy that I had befriended in Texas, the boy that I had fallen in love with, the boy that broke my heart, the boy that made me come to New York and sorta introduced me to this whole new world of monsters and gods. Of course I knew the guy.

"Yes I do. Uh maybe you should come with me," I said, reaching out a hand to my former "friend." The dirty boy happily took it and dusted himself. Chiron made his way through the crowd and stood between me and my friend.

"It appears that we have a new demigod." As if on cue, a caduceus appeared over his head, meaning he was a child of Hermes. Chiron said more words that I didn't fully hear. I was still in shock to see him here. A couple of minutes later, Chiron dismissed the campers. People passed on, but me and him stayed back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I ask you the same question? Ricky said. Yea his name is Ricky Guzman.

"Um I asked you first!"

"Well to make this long story short, not too long ago a monster had appeared at this party that I had. My mom told me about my dad, who he was, and who I was. She told me there was a camp for people like me so I came here. Now what about you?"

"Well after I moved to New York, I met Percy. He helped me in school and we became friends. Then, who knows how long ago, Percy told me that a monster was following me and that my scent was getting stronger. He brought me here and I've been living here ever since."

"Oh." The tension between us grew thicker by the second. It was so thick you could have cut it with knife.

"Well uh you could use a shower and maybe a good night's rest. I'll lead you to your cabin." I told him a little bit about the cabins and the gods and goddesses they were for. He seemed completely lost but nodded as if he knew. When we got to the cabin we both stopped and looked at each other.

"You know, it's good seeing you again," he says grabbing my hand. He brushes a hair strand behind my ear and I stand there, wondering what I should do. Why is he doing this? I finally have someone I love and he just comes in and makes me doubt my feelings. Who does he think he is?

"I don't know if I can say the same about you."

He removes his hand from my face and clenches his fist. "Really? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry? It wasn't even my fault! Those were just rumors!"

"It wasn't your fault? Ricky you hurt me! Admit it! It was all a bet to see if you could make me fall in love win you. Well guess what? You won, Ricky. You won."

I turn around and leave, but Ricky grabs me arm and turns me around. I feel his lips press against mine and I push him away.

"Don't ever do that! Ricky I moved on! I have someone...why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Cause I only want you for myself." He goes into the cabin and slams the door.

Once I'm at my cabin, I sit on my bed and run a had through my hair. I try to steady my breathing, but its impossible. I'm angry and furious. I can feel all my emotions that I kept bottled up, waiting to spill. The door opens and Percy comes in.

"Jade, you okay? Who was that guy?" Tears run down my face and I look away, hoping Percy drops the subject.

"Jade answer me." He spins me around and anger surges through me.

"No Percy I'm not okay!" I snap. I knew this was going to happen. "Not to long ago, I was just told I was going to die. I have dreams that actually aren't dreams, but more like visions that happen in the future. Then guess what? It gets worse! Some freaken idiot that I thought loved me just comes in and tries to fix everything. He played me, broke my heart, and all he did was laugh. He's the reason I don't trust easily. He's the reason I feel so insecure about myself! He's the reason I moved to New York and found this whole other world! After years of pain, he just comes in and pretends nothing ever happened.. So no Percy I'm not okay!" I had just screamed that whole speech. Percy, instead of looking angry as I would suspect, looked worried and pained. He takes a step forward and sits down next to me. He pulls me into a hug and I start to cry.

"Jade calm down. Okay calm down..." Percy uses a soft tone and it starts to work. My anger leaves me, leaving sadness lingering in me. I break down crying, sobbing hysterically into his shirt. He rubs my back and strokes my hair.

"Why? Why me Percy? Why do people hate me so much and want to make my life a living hell? Why?"

"Jade nobody hates you. That guy, whoever he is, he's gonna get it. He's gonna feel the pain you feel one day. Just watch." I pull away from him and go straight to the shower. Once I'm finished I go to bed, feeling the tears come back down.

"Why me?" I ask myself or whoever is up there listening. I turn on my side and fall asleep, hoping tomorrow is a much better day than today.

* * *

Percy's POV

I have never in my life seen Jade so broken down. She just exploded! I'be never seen her so angry and so sad at the same time. I swear when I see that stupid guy again, I'll make him regret ever messing with Jade.

Jade is not my sister, but also my best friend. I know she has my back, just like I have hers. I remember helping her with her family problems while she helped me with my homework and school. She never gave up on me, and I'm not giving up on her. She needs me as much as I need her. She's just important to me as peanut butter sandwiches is to Tyson! She's a great girl, and she doesn't deserve the pain she is feeling right now.

It breaks my heart to see and hear her like this. I wish she had never met that stupid idiot. One day, I will make him pay, and he will finally know what the word pain is. I go out to the beach, instantly feeling come as the fresh cool wind runs through my hair. I sit on the beach and look out toward the water as if I was waiting for answers.

"Percy." I turn around and see Annabeth, looking beautiful as always. She sits down next to me. I give her a small peck on the lips and we lay down together. She puts her head on my chest and her hand around my waist.

"What's wrong?" I must have been making a face or maybe Annabeth can tell something is bothering me. I knew I chose the right girl.

"Jade. She's broken. I want to help her, but I don't know. She says people hate her and then about the new guy..."

"Wait, the one that was just claimed today?"

"Yea him. Apparently they had a history and he played her. Now that he's back, he wants her back. I don't know what to do other than beat him to pulp. What do I say?"

"Percy, you care about your family right?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, you have to let her fight her own battles. I'm not saying it's going to be easy or you can't help her at all, but you have to let her deal with it. She's strong. You and me both know that."

"Your right. What would I do without you?"

"Do you really want to go there?" I laugh and kiss her forehead. After a while, we both call it a night and go back to our cabins. I see Jade twisted in her blankets, her eyes still red from crying. I can see dry tear stains on her cheeks and my heart sinks If anything was to happen to Jade, I honestly don't know what I would do. She's my only sister and I have to protect her. I climb into bed, and in a matter if seconds I fall asleep listening to the sound of the waves.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry! This, to me, is more like a filer chapter. The next few chapters will be filled with surprises and I can't wait to post them. Please review, favorite, follow, and read my other story. Thanks guys so much for everything! Bye!(:**


	10. Chapter 10: ?

**Chapter 10! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I woke up bright early in the morning. I didn't want to sulk today, so what could I do to make me happy the rest of the day? Prank Percy! I looked over at his bed and could see that he was drooling. I honestly thought that he killed that habit weeks ago. A plan evolved in my mind and I made my way to the Hades cabin. I knocked about three times, hoping Nico was awake. I heard a body fall to the floor, followed by a groan, and the door being opened by a sleepy child of Hades.

"What do you want?"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry, so what can I help you with?"

"Well I really want to prank Percy..." I tell him my plan about pushing Percy into the water. He looks very excited for this and agrees to help me. We go back to my cabin and stand around Percy's bed.

"Well how do we push him off without waking him up?"

"Well Percy can probably sleep through an earthquake, so it won't really be a problem." We slowly push the mattress of the bed, but it flips over when it falls over. Nico cusses and I start to laugh. We put Percy back on the mattress and start to drag his bed out to the beach. Once we got halfway to the beach, Annabeth comes towards us with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Nico and I look at each other and gulp.

"Y'all guys could use a little help," she says. I smile and together we push the mattress and a still sleeping child of the sea god to the water. Once we are pretty close, I command the water to take him away. The water obeys and pushes him out to sea.

"Yo Percy!" I scream as loud as I can and its no use. He's still knocked out! I come up with another plan and tell the water to rise and splash on him. The water does what I say, and makes the mattress fall over and Percy goes under. All of us are laughing and in the distance all you see is Percy standing over the water. In a matter of seconds, he is standing in front of us, drenched. He spits out water from his mouth and we start laughing again.

"It's good to see you Percy," Nico says, hugging his stomach.

"Nice to see you too," an angry Percy says. His glare is replaced by a smile and he hugs us, which makes us wet as well. We go to our cabins and I get ready for today. I decide to put on black capris with my camp shirt. I put on an a orange headband, and take off my jade bracelet. I put on my orange vans and start my way to breakfast. Someone puts their arms around my waist. I automatically think its Ricky, so I grab there arm and judo flip them. It's only till then I realize it wasn't Ricky, but Aden.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." I help him up and he smiles.

"It's alright. I should have said something. Who do you think it was?"

"Um...you know...just a creep." I start to walk away, but Aden grabs my arm and looks into my eyes.

"Jade, tell me what's going on." I look away, feeling guilty about the whole Ricky thing. I mean I did nothing wrong, but when he kissed me I felt as if it was my fault.

"It's a really long story. How bout I tell you when we practice for the music today? Deal?" He leans in and kisses me and my mood instantly brightens.

"Deal." We walk hand in hand then separate to our own tables. I find Percy already eating blue waffles and I roll my eyes. I eat my eggs and bacon after the offerings then decide to train a bit. I work with the bow and arrow and love how it feels right when I hold it. After an hour of shooting, I help set up for today.

The Apollo kids are already setting up the instruments and cables, so I decide to test them. The Hephaestus cabin are setting up the fireworks and I can't wait to see them. This is my first year and I have feeling its going to be unforgettable. Little did I know...

Aden comes and tests the guitar which he will be playing today. After everything is ready and set up, Aden and I sit down on the beach.

"So can you tell me why you were gonna tell me earlier?"

I sigh. "Yea you deserve to know. Okay well before I came to New York, I used to live in Texas. I wasn't really popular, yet I wasn't a loser either. Ricky didn't know me, but I knew him. I had this huge crush on him. Out of no where, he begins to talk to me." I feel a tear run down my cheek and Aden wipes it away.

"You don't have to continue."

"No I want to. I don't want to have everything bottled up. Plus, I trust you." He gives me a smile and I continue. "After about three months, I had fallen head over heels for that guy. Then these rumors started spreading saying he was doing it for a dare. I felt stupid and was so humiliated. I stopped talking to him, but he would always try to tell me that he loved me as well. I didn't believe him of course. After a while I tried to commit suicide and my mom thought it was time to move. I was running from my problems rather than with dealing with them. I moved to New York and then met y'all and this whole other world. Then Ricky comes back wanting to us to be something. Of course I said no since I'm with you. Then last night..."

"What did he do? I promise you I will kill him..." He starts to get up and I stop him before he does anything stupid.

"No Aden please!" I put a hand on his chest and he stops.

"What did he do? He didn't try to make a move on you did he?" Aden slowly says the words, hopping I say no.

"When we were having an argument I left because I was just so angry. As I was about to leave, he kissed me."

"He kissed you? That little son of a-"

"Aden! Please don't do anything okay? Promise me!" It took him a while to come down, but reluctantly he agrees.

"I promise. But if he does anything else..."

"I give you permission to beat him to a pulp." He gives me a smile and a quick peck on the lips. We practice some the songs over and over again till they sound perfect. The morning turns to afternoon and I leave to get dressed.

I put on a strapless white dress that goes to my knees. I put on spandex and a tank top under just in case. I also put on turquoise sandals that match my eyes and do a messy yet cute fishtail braid down the right side of my head.

"You look beautiful," Percy says. I turn around and see that he cleaned up as well. He's wearing a green plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up that makes his eyes pop out. He's also wearing black skinny jeans with black vans.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," he says, sarcastically. "Ready to go?"

"Uh yea." He leads the way to the door and opens it for me. I roll my eyes at his actions and we make our towards the beach. Percy and I separate, he goes with Annabeth and I go with Aden.

"You ready?" he asks me as we make our way towards the crowd.

"Yea! I'm just super nervous."

"Why? The music is going to sound amazing. You are going to sound amazing."

I smile. "Thanks, but I have never really performed in front of a large before. Or at least not this big."

"You have nothing to worry about. If you do get nervous, just look at me alright?"

"Okay thanks Aden. But I mean what if I didn't dress right? They are all going to-" He places his lips on mine and all my worries go away.

"You look beautiful."

"And this is why your my boyfriend." We get on stage and start to get ready to perform. Aden says a few words to get the crowds attention then we begin to play. Everybody is dancing and having a good time. I look through out the crowd and Ricky leaning against the tree looking at me. In his hands, he's holding a damp towel. I freeze and look back at Aden and he sees the worry in my eyes. When it's just instruments, Aden mouths "are you okay?" I quickly nod and in just time to sing the harmony. After about five or seven songs, my voice is about ready to crack. The musicians take a break and I walk to the food section with Aden.

"What happened up there? You sort of froze."

"I uh- um I think I was just a little nervous."

"You were great actually. The guys love you!"

I laugh. "Well that's good. How many more songs do we have?"

"Uh Percy's then a few slow songs."

"A few?"

"About two."

"Alright good. My voice is fixing to crack."

"My fingers hurt from strumming the guitar." We make our way to the beach and look at waves that flow throughout the ocean.

"Jade?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to believe you about the whole nervous thing, but I know you weren't saying the truth. What made you freeze?" I look at him and know that I can't lie in front of him. He knows everything about me. A relationship is based on trust, and right now I wasn't being to honest.

"When I was singing, I looked through the crowd and saw Ricky staring at me. He was holding a towel and there was something on it. He kept smiling and I got scared."

He's quiet for a while until he finally speaks up."Jade I will never let anything happen to you." He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I know." We start to head back to get ready to play the rest of the songs, but I pull him back.

"What?"

"There's also something else. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would start to treat me different."

"Who all knows about this?"

"Percy and Nico."

"Well what is it?" I tell Aden my dreams and what the spirit said. I also tell him that I've been having this dream for about a year.

"Jade why haven't you ever told me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to treat me different."

"What do you mean treat you different?"

"You would start to worry more and be over protective."

"Jade?! This is serious!"

"Don't you think I know?! Don't you think that I worry everyday if its going to be my last? I want to live my life Aden. I don't want anybody to treat me different, I don't want anything to hold me back." Aden pulls me into a hug and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. He pulls back and stars into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I over reacted."

"I understand why you did."

"Jade I-" Percy comes running toward us, stopping whatever Aden was going to say.

"Jade it's time for the song." The three of us run back to the party and Aden and I go on stage.

"This song is for Percy and Annabeth," I say into the microphone. The crowd backs away as Percy ask Annabeth's for this dance.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me,_

_That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Of course Aden sang the the male voice while I sang female. At the end of the song, Annabeth had tears of joy running down her face. We played two more songs than everybody get settled to watch the fireworks. I realized I didn't bring my blanket, so I told Aden I would be right back.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get a blanket."

"Alright. Come back to me."

"Aden..."

"I'm sorry! In over reacting again." I gave him a quick kiss before heading to my cabin. I see my blanket on my bed and I get it. Just as I am about to leave, Ricky stands in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Well you of course."

"Ricky, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested. I have someone I love, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I only want you for me! Jade I love you!" He grabs my waist and pulls me close.

"Let me go!"

"Not unless you promise me to break up with Aden and go out with me."

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice." He grabs the wet towel and presses it against my face. In a couple of seconds the world begins to fade, until all I see is black.

* * *

Aden's POV

The first firework has gone off and I begin to worry. Jade's cabin is right next to the beach. It shouldn't take her more than five minutes to get a blanket and come back. I get up and head to her cabin. I see that the light is turned on, so I go in. I look around and slip on a piece of fabric. I get up and see I slipped on a blanket. Jade's blanket! I run back to the beach and look around for Ricky. No sign of him! I look for Percy and see he's with Annabeth. When I get there, Percy asks, "What?"

"Jade! She's-she's gone!" He gets up and runs back to the cabin. He looks around and runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay what happened?"

"Jade said she was going to get a blanket." I pick the blanket off the floor and continue. "About five minutes later, I begin to worry. I come in here and she's not here. I go back to see if Ricky was here and he isn't!"

"Wait? Ricky? Do you know of the dream?"

"Yea she told me. You don't think-Ricky is the one right?"

"I think so. You look around the other cabins, while I look here to see if anything else is missing." I run out and look through each cabin. Each one is completely empty. When I get to the Hermes cabin, I see that Ricky's clothes is all gone. He took her. Ricky took Jade. He's the one that wants revenge. I go back to the beach and make and look for Nico. I tell him the situation.

"She alive, if that's what your asking." I calm down for a bit knowing she's alive. I go around the crowd at the beach asking if they have seen Jade or Ricky. Each person says no, and I slowly begin to worry again.

* * *

Percy's POV

I look through her dresser and see that it's completely empty. All her clothes is gone. Why would Ricky do this? He took my sister, my only sister! I look through the boxes on her nightstand and a letter falls out. With shaking hands, I pick it up and open it. Tears fall down my face as I read the letter. The date on the letter was the day Jade found out she would die. I sit on her bed and put my head in her hands. I get up and begin to pack. I can't let anything happen to Jade. I have to look for her. Aden comes in with Nico.

"Percy, all the cabins are empty. Ricky's clothes is gone. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for Jade. Her clothes is missing too." I get the letter and put it in my bag.

"Im going with you," Aden says.

"Yea me too!"

"Guys no. I-"

"Percy, Jade is just as important to me as she is to you. I'm going to look for her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I have to at least try to keep her safe."

"Jade told me the dream and everything. She was there for me when I was there for her. Plus, I might know a way to save her." I look at Aden and Nico and see that they actually do care about her.

"Alright then. Get your stuff ready. Meet me here in about fifteen minutes." They leave the cabin and I continue to pack.

* * *

Ricky's POV

I can't believe my plan is going just how I want it. I have everything I need and I have Jade. She's not separating from me this time. I put our bags in the truck and place Jade in the passenger seat. I call my friend before I put the potion into Jade's system. It rings three times before someone finally picks up.

"Ricky, what's up?" His name is Ryan Perry. He's a son of Hecate, so he makes all kinds of stuff.

"Okay so how does the potion work?"

"Well you make her drink it. It's tasteless so she won't know a thing if you put it in her drink or food. It will make her a little dizzy and then she will fall asleep. The potion will work unless she has a near death experience. The memories will then come back to her and she will remember everything, even drinking the potion. Other than that it should work perfectly fine."

"Alright thanks Ryan."

"No problem." I hang up and open the vial which contains the potion. I nudge Jade to wake up and she eventually does. She looks at me and I put my hand on her mouth before she screams or calls for help. She starts to struggle against my grip, so I quickly pour the potion into her mouth before anything else happens. She slowly stops struggling and then she begins to sleep. I put on her seatbelt before sittinginto the drivers seat and heading to the airport.

* * *

Jade's POV

My open my eyes and place a hand on my head. I find myself sitting in a truck holding hands with a boy I've never seen in my life. I remove my hand from his grasp and he looks at me and smiles.

"Thank the gods your awake."

"What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Look I'll explain everything when we stop at a hotel. You should get more rest."

"Wait! Why can't I remember anything?"

"Do you know your name?"

"Its Jade Vargas. I'm 17." I think hard for about a second. Nothing. "That's about it."

"Yea the doctors said you lost a lot of your memory."

"The doctors? Can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Like I said, I'll explain when we stop at a hotel."

"Okay." The boy takes an exit and in about two miles, we've stopped at a hotel. It's called the Renanssiance Hotel and it looks awfully expensive.

"This is where we're staying? It looks pretty expensive."

"Yea not to me." He gets a few bags from the back and leads the way in. The hotel is huge, about twenty or seventeen floors. He gets our room key and we ride up the elevator to the fourteenth floor in silence. He puts in the room key and puts the bags on the bed. There are two beds, with a coffe machine on a desk. There's also a huge flat screen tv and two nightstands between the beds.

"You hungry?"

"Um not really. I just really want to know what happened." I sit down on one of the beds and the boy sits down next to me. He grabs my hand and this time I don't pull away.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Do I have parents, family, friends? Why happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Well your dad ran out on you before you were even born. Your mom passed away not to long ago. You sang at the funeral, by the way. You have no brothers or sisters. You have a bunch of friends, but they are a little busy. You were in a car accident, and you hit your was pretty hard. I'm surprised you don't have any marks on you! Anyways the doctors called me and said your memory is gone."

"Wait then who are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Ricky."

"I have a boyfriend? How old are you? Can you tell me how we met?"

"Of course. I'm 18. We met in school. Before we started talking, you had this huge crush on me. Then I asked you out and we've been together ever since."

"How long have we've been going out?"

"About two years. Oh and I almost forgot." He goes to the bags and gets out a beautiful jade bracelet. "This also survived the crash. I gave you this on our year anniversary." He kneels down and puts it on me.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He moves a strand out of my face. He leans in and kisses me and I don't how to react. Should I kiss him back? Well duh he's my boyfriend! He pulls away and looks at me. "Oh gods sorry! I shouldn't have! You don't remember anything and-" I roll my eyes and put my lips on his, just to shut him up.

"It's okay. I mean you're my boyfriend right?"

He laughs. "Yea. You should probably get some rest. Tomorrow were heading to my other house."

"Your other house?"

"I have another house in Hawaii. The doctors said it would be good if you moved away for a while. Said it might help with your memory."

"Oh okay. As long as I'm with you I think I'll be fine. Did you bring extra clothes?"

"Yea here." He gives me a turquoise bag and I make my way to the bathroom. I take out blue sweatpants and a black shirt. I take a shower and change. I notice that I am dry just as I step out of the shower. I shrug it off and do a braid down my right said of my head. I brush my teeth and clean up a bit. I step out of the restroom and see Ricky taking off his shirt. My eyes go to his stomach and I can clearly see a six pack. He sees me staring and I blush.

"Uh sorry," I say making my way to my bed. Ricky puts on another shirt and makes his way towards the bathroom before stopping and turning around.

"No no your fine." Once I'm settled I lay down staring at the ceiling. I close my eyes for a while then open them. I look to my right and see Ricky settling in bed, wearing black shorts and a blue shirt.

"Goodnight Ricky."

"Goodnight Jade." I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep. I begin to see a scene in front of me. I see three guys, huddled together, holding bags in a cabin. One has black hair and sea green eyes, one has brown har and a darker shade of green eyes, and one has black har and dark brown eyes. I quickly open my eyes and sit up. Who could they have been? Why did I dream them? I look to my right and see Ricky staring at the ceiling. He loos at me before speaking.

"You okay?"

"Yea I just had a weird dream. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Losing you. I mean you have no memories of us together. In practically a complete stranger to you. I'm scared of you falling in love with someone else."

"Ricky, I don't think you have to be afraid of that." I climb out out of my bed and sit on the edge of his.

"But it's the truth. You might-" I put a finger on his lips.

"Ricky, I'm in love with you. You are my boyfriend and no one else. It's true I have no memories of us together, but we can always create new ones. Like this." I lean in and put my lips on his. He kisses back and puts his hand on my cheek. I pull away and give him A quick peck. "Now go to sleep. I don't want to have another accident tomorrow." I start to get up, but Ricky grabs my waist and pulls me back down. He sits up and looks at my face. He moves pieces of hair out of my face before kissing me again. His lips feel soft, warm, and full. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I pull back and whisper into his ear, "This is one memory, Im not going to forget." Our lips meet again and I can feel him smile. After about five minutes, we pull away, gasping for air. I stay in his bed and put my head on his arms. He puts his arm over my shoulders and one over my waist. He gives me one more kiss before we say goodnight and fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and read my other story. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Quest

**So sorry for the long wait! Chapter 11! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters. Also, very important note at the end of the chapter! Please Read!**

* * *

Same Day At Camp

Percy's POV

I finished packing and just in time to see Aden and Nico come in, ready to go. Aden had his ow and arrow along with his bag while Nico brought his sword and a backpack as well. Their faces had determination written all over them and I agreed. This was Jade. My sister. Aden's girlfriend. Nico's close friend. Nico and I were on good terms, but I knew we still had tension between us. I remember that I had promised to protect his sister and I failed. I remember finding out he was a son of Hades, and how scared I was for him.

"Alright, y'all guys have everything?" I asked. They both hesitated before answering.

"Yep!" They said at the same time. Right when we are about to leave, Annabeth comes in. She looks at all of our bags and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Oh boy...

"Percy what's going on?" Her eyes looked at me and I flinched. I love Annabeth and all, but she scares me. I put myself together and answered.

"Ricky has Jade and we have to look for her." Annabeth looks at all of us and sighs.

"Okay I understand why you all want to go right now, but do you even know where to go? Where to begin?"

"Well no, but-" Aden started to say, but Annabeth interrupts.

"Exactly! I know you want to go find Jade and beat Ricky into a pulp, but you should probably do it tomorrow. At least by then you can contact Rachel or Chiron, or maybe even Grover. You could ask him for help, ask if any nymphs have seen a child of Poseidon. I'm pretty sure it won't be hard."

"But if we wait, he might kill her!" Nico says in exasperation. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"He wouldn't! If he really loves her, he wouldn't actually kill her. If you go right now, you can endanger yourselves and her."

"Annabeth, this is my sister we are talking about! My only sister!" Annabeth's expression softens and she turns her attention to me.

"Percy I know! But where would you start to search? You know I'm right. All of you do." All three of us sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You have a point. We should wait tomorrow," Aden says.

"Alright fine. Go back to your cabins and keep asking other campers if they've seen them or heard something. Don't unpack though. Tomorrow we will try to gather information then we leave, okay?" I look at them again and see that they are extremely worried. The two boys leave the cabin after agreeing with my plan. I put my bag on my bed and put my head in my hands. I hear footsteps come towards me.

"Percy?" I feel a hand land on my shoulder. "She's going to be okay. She's strong. You've taught her many things and I'm sure she'll remember to use them."

I sighed. "Your right, but if something happens..."

"Nothing will happen okay? You will find her and bring her back," Annabeth says, trying to reassure me.

"But what if-"

"Percy, you have to calm down. Your going to fry that seaweed brain of yours." I stand up and look at Annabeth.

She always knows what to say in these types of situations. If it wasn't for her...I didn't even want to think about it. I place my lips on hers then she gives me a reassuring hug. We go back to the fireworks, by by the time we get there, it's already over. I say goodbye to Annabeth and go to my cabin. I get out the letter from my bag and read it again. I will find Jade. She will be safe. I will save her. Everything will be back to normal. I lay down on my bed, trying to reassure myself. No matter how many times I said that, I didn't fully believe myself. Exhaustion took over and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

Next Day...

The next day, I wake up and groan. I was normally awaken by Jade, but then I remember that Ricky took her. I looked over at her bed and saw the blue blanket that Aden talked about yesterday. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and try to brush my hair, but it's useless. I give up and change into my camp clothes. I put on some dark jeans, along with my camp shirt, and my my black conervse. I open my door and find Aden and Nico in deep conversation.

"Hey guys, so y'all want to skip breakfast or what?" I asked. Aden's stomach grumbles and I raise an eyebrow. Nico smirks and rolls his eyes.

"I don't think we should," Nico said. We made our way to the pavilion. I could hear people talking loudly, but when we got there, they all stopped and began to eat again. We went our separate ways and we ate. Unsurprisingly, we finished in about five minutes and met up again.

"Okay, so who do we tell first?" Aden asked. I thought about it for a second. Well, Rachel could give us some prophecy that well only tell us half the crap we actually want to know, Chiron's approval is needed before we actually go and we need to have enough information to convince him to let us go, and Grover could tell us if any nymphs have seen a child of Poseidon.

"First Grover, then Rachel, then Chiron. We will need to prove to Chiron that we need to do this," I said.

"Yep, your right," Nico said. Aden nodded in agreement, but then stopped suddenly.

"But, uh, how do we contact Grover?" Aden asked. I smirked.

"I got that covered." I closed my eyes and began to call Grover through our empathy link. I saw him with Juniper somewhere deep in the forest. They were talking with some nymphs about nature and restoring the wild. Grover wore a green shirt with a picture of earth on it. He didn't try to hide his goat legs or hooves.

"Grover!" He stopped talking and looked around before realizing it was me. He waved me hello and dismissed the group. The nymphs went back to their trees or just gossiping.

"What's up Percy?" His voice sounded high-pitched, as if he was nervous.

"Look Grover, I need your help. I need you at camp." Grover nodded and looked back at Juniper, who seemed to understand that this was important.

"Sorry, I have to go. We'll discuss the rest later." He kissed her goodbye ten I opened my eyes. I looked at Aden and Nico and saw that they were confused.

"He should be here any second." As if on cue, Grover dropped from the trees near by and walked over to me. He had leaves in his hair and I could see that the horns had grown.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Look my sister has been taken. I need to know where she is. Have any of your nymphs seen Jade?"

"I'm not sure, I can contact Juniper and spread the word. How bout we meet in about twenty minutes in the big house?"

"Okay. Bye G-Man." He nodded and we hugged, then he disappeared into the wind, leaving behind the fragrance of the wild.

"Well now Rachel." We made our way to her cave. It was far away from camp, giving it a mysterious vibe. It has a purple curtain with torches by the sides of each entrance. Once you enter, its pretty much a hang out spot.

It's weird how we used to have an Oracle in a mummy's body, but now it's taken over an artist who is a daughter of a multimillionaire. I called out her name and heard nothing in response. I looked back at Nico and Aden and saw puzzlement on their faces. I called out again and heard some shuffling along with footsteps. In a couple of minutes, Rachel stood by the entrance holding a paint brush. She had her hair in a ponytail, she wore a red shirt that had some words that I couldn't quite make out because of my dyslexia, and jeans what where splattered with paint. Same Rachel...

"Hey Percy what's up?" Sled waved to us to follow her. When we finally settled down I spoke up

"Look Rachel my sister has been taken and I need to know information about where she is or what's going on." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her temples. The temperature in the room got colder and there was a green aura reflecting off of her. After a couple of minutes, it left and she opened her eyes. I instantly knew something was wrong. No prophecy was given.

"Something's wrong. I can't see very much. Percy, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Something very bad. Look this might sound wrong, but I honesty don't think you should go. "

"What?!"

"I have a feeling you will cause her the most pain. That if you three go, then something worse is going to happen to her."

"Rachel, this is Percy's sister were talking about. A child of the big three. She can't be just forgotten!" Nico exclaimed.

"Just listen to me! I saw a black room or space and then I saw a crack appear." She stopped talking and looked at Nico. "And she fell in."

"A crack?" Aden asked.

"Yes. And..." She looked at all of us before continuing. "The crack led to Tartarus."

* * *

Jade's POV

I wake up and notice I fell asleep in Ricky's arms. I smile and look at the clock next to the bed and see that it's nine in the morning. I look up at the ceiling and lay there for a couple of minutes. I ask myself questions, wanting to try to remember anything, but its useless. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I can hear footsteps outside the room, along with conversations that are happening around the hotel. I look in the mirror and see that my hair isn't a complete mess. I still brush my hair and my teeth. When I go back to the room, I see Ricky sitting beside the bed stretching.

"So what's the plan for today?"

He thinks about it for a second. "We are going to fly to Hawaii."

"Fly? Have I flown on an airplane before?"

"You have and you were so scared."

"Then why are we doing it again?"

"Cause this might be a way to refresh your memory." He stopped and looked at me. "Don't worry I'll be there." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. He got up and went to the bathroom. I looked through my bag and decided to change. I put on a pair of dark, denim, capris along with a white shirt and some white vans. I put on a turquoise braid headband and let my loose, curly hair flow down my shoulders. Ricky came back, wearing a brown hollister shirt with some skinny jeans, along with some brown converse. We cleaned up the mess that we made before making our way down to the lobby. Ricky gave back the hotel key and led me to the where his truck would be.

"You hungry?"

"Um a little but."

"Where'd you want to eat?"

"Anywhere really..."

"How bout IHop?"

"Sounds great." He put our bags in the back and gave me a quick kiss before opening my door. When I got in, he closed my door and went to his side. We were on the road in about two minutes. While on the road, I get one of his hands and he smiles at me.

"So anything else you want to know?"

"Well not really, I mean not at this second." I look to my right and see trees and hills.

"Well I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well I mean it's kinda awkward..."

"Just tell me." I turn my direction to him again and he looks at me with those pleading eyes. I roll my eyes and he smirks.

"Okay fine. Have we ever...you know..." He looks at me with a puzzling face.

"Have we ever what?"

"You know..." He furrows his eyebrows and stars to think.

"What are you talking about?" I look at him again and then realization hits him. He breaks our gaze and begins to blush.

"Oh...no. We haven't." Silence breaks out and I regret ever bringing the subject up.

"Have we ever got close?"

"Well there was one time..."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to know." I give his hand a squeeze and he does it back. "I want to try to remember."

"Well, we were alone at this cabin on the beach. We had just had a fun day at the beach, sort of to celebrate for me and you graduating."

"Wait, I graduated? I'm barely 17."

"Yea well with that big brain of yours, you skipped a grade." He looks at me and turns his eyes back on the road. "Anyways, it was night and we were outside roasting marshmallows. We were laughing at something, but I can't remember what it was. Then we started to kiss and then you know."

"Wait, why did we stop?" I felt my cheeks turn hot. "I mean just wondering, not like-well you know-thats not what I was-" I said quickly before Ricky stopped me.

"Calm down. Well when we were kissing, we somehow made our way to the couch. You took off my shirt then we started to kiss again. I took off your shirt, but you had a tank top under. We were about to do more, but then your mom called."

"Oh...well, uh, did you want it to happen?"

He thought about it for a second. "I did, but I also wanted our first time to be perfect. It just didn't feel right." He looked back at me and I gave him a smile. After we stopped at IHop and ate, Ricky drove all the way to the airport. I began to get very nervous, knowing a plane could crash and kill us all. I must have been making a face because Ricky got my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be okay."

"I know. I just get very nervous for some reason." Ricky led the way and we got our tickets. We passed security and finally stepped onto the plane. I immediately felt sick and nauseous.

"You okay?"

"Yea...just feel sick."

"How bout you sleep. Maybe you could take your mind off of things."

"Yea your right." The captain said a few words about who knows what then we were off. I grabbed his hand and he laughed.

"It's fine." Every time the plane jerked I would yelp. After about ten hours of worrying, we finally made it to Hawaii. Alive. I could barely walk and Ricky had to put his arm around my waist. We got our bags and Ricky called a taxi.

"So Ricky, how long are we going to be staying at your house?"

"However long it needs to be. You already finished school so that's not a problem."

"Where do you live?"

"Beside a beach. I think you'll love it there."

"I think so to." When the taxi came, Ricky put our bags in the trunk then we got in. He told the driver the address and we were off. I looked out the window and saw people swimming, playing, running, and other things. There were palm trees, hills, mountains, beaches, and volcanoes. It was all very beautiful. After ten minutes, we stopped outside a huge beach house. It was white with huge windows over looking the beach. Ricky got our bags and put his arm around me.

"Welcome to my house and to our new life." I looked at him and smiled, then I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Aden's POV (Still with Rachel)

"Woah! Hold up! Tartarus?"

"Yes!" Rachel flung her arms in exasperation. "I honesty think y'all shouldn't even go. I keep having this feeling that she is happy without y'all."

"Without us? We are her family! She hates Ricky!" I screamed and Nico put his hand on my shoulders.

"I don't know..." Rachel said. "I mean go ahead, try to find her, just be careful." With that, we left. Percy looked furious and I couldn't blame him. We made our way to the big house, but Grover came back running toward us. He bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Percy...I may...have an idea...of where...she is." Grover breathed in between the words and finally stood up. "I talked to the nymphs and Juniper. Some said that they saw Jade."

"That's great! Where is she?"

"In Hawaii."

"Hawaii? How could she travel that far?"

"I don't know, but there's something else."

"What?"

"She's not alone. They said that they saw her with another guy." I tensed up and immediately knew who it was.

Ricky! He took Jade from me! And we were barely started going out! It wasn't long but I knew I loved her. I loved how her eyes gleamed with happiness when she talked about something she liked. I loved how she would always put others before herself. I loved her laugh and the way she smiled. I loved how she sang and she closes her eyes when she does. I loved she knew what to say and how she was so strong, knowing she could die in the end. I loved everything about her.

"That has to be Ricky," Nico pointed out, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Well I don't know, but the weird thing is that she looks happy. They said that they saw him with his arm over her and they.." Grover stopped talking and anger surged through me.

"They what?!" I exclaimed. Grover took a step back.

"They kissed." At that, I could feel my heart being broken. Everybody looked at me and it took all of my will not to cry. What happened to Jade? Didn't she love me? What did Ricky do to her?

"Okay we need to go! Lets go tell to Chiron what's going on. I can't hear anymore of this," I tell Percy and Nico. They nod, Percy says goodbye to Grover, and we head to the big house. When we enter, Chiron was getting ready for today's training.

"Well hello Percy, Nico, Aden. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Uh Chiron, my sister she's been taken, and I need your permission so we could go get her back."

"Do you know where to begin? Where she is located?" Percy told Chiron everything that Grover said and left out the part of us ever meeting Rachel. And I agree. We didn't want to ruin our chances of Chiron thinking that we shouldn't go. Chiron gave us permission, more drachmas, and extra ambrosia and nectar. We left the room and stood outside, making our plan.

"So, how do we get there?" Nico asked. We all looked at each other before answering.

"We take the pegasus. It would be much faster and we wouldn't have to worry about we here we put them. Plus, they could go back if there was to be any violence, out of harms way," Percy said. We nodded in agreement and we went back to our cabins to get our bags and any other stuff that would be necessary for this quest.

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked back to my cabin and checked to see if I had all my supplies. Drachmas? Check! Extra clothes? Check! Mortal money? Check! Ambrosia and nectar? Check! Riptide? Check! Jade's letter? Check. I read it again and felt a tear run down my face. There was a bright light that appeared across the room and I look up to see Poseidon. I bow and Poseidon signals me to rise.

"Dad what are you doing here? I mean not that I have a problem or anything, but why?"

"I needed to have a little talk with you about Jade." At her name, Poseidon liked about ready to weep. "Percy protect her with your life. She's the only daughter I have and just imagining life without her...it's terrible. I know I haven't had a decent talk with her, but Percy I've watched her grow. I protect her as much as I can, just like I do to you. And what Rachel said..."

"Dad is it true? That it leads to Tartarus? That she falls in?"

"Percy I believe so. That's why you must be extra careful. To be honest, I agree with her. You shouldn't go. But knowing how stubborn and loyal you are, I can't hold you back. Please protect her." He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I'm thankful that he is in his human form.

"I'll try my best, Father."

"Good. Very good. Alas, I must go before Zeus starts having a tantrum. Good luck Percy." He winks at me and flashes out, leaving a light spray of sea water. I go back to the stables and see that they are putting harnesses and who knows what else on.

"Percy, you okay?" Nico asked me. I nod and I get on Blackjack.

_Whats up, Boss? Who we saving today?_

_My sister. Ready to go Hawaii? _

_Boss, I was born ready. _I look at Aden and Nico again.

"Time to fly boys."

* * *

**So what you guys think? Tartarus? So this story is about to come to an end. I think I want to end it when I do twenty chapters. Then I want to start another story that will go with this one. I want to incorporate all the characters and ugh! I have so many ideas! Anyways...I need to know what y'all guys think about Tartarus and Jade, so please review! PM me ideas please! I need all the help I can get! Anyways love y'all! Read and review! Please read my other story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Percy finds Jade

**Chapter 12! Disclaimer: Not Rick=Don't Own PJO.**

* * *

Jade's POV

Ricky led me into his house while carrying both of our luggage.

"Ricky this is beautiful."

"Thanks. It's mine now since I'm 18."

"Are we going to stay in the same room?"

"It's all up to you..."

"I wouldn't mind." He put down our luggage and wrapped his arms around me.

"Neither would I." He kissed me lightly and I smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well it's been a pretty long day. Are you tired?"

"Just a little bit. Not much to make me sleepy though. Are you?"

"No, I feel pretty good. First I have to show you around the house." He took my arm and led me out of his living room. He took me upstairs and showed me the four bedrooms, which all had white beds with tannish walls, along with wooden nightstands, and a wooden dresser. He then proceeded to show me the kitchen, which already had food. It had a white countertop in the middle of the kitchen and then a bunch of cabinets. Overall, it was a pretty big house. He also showed me the inside pool, when you just want to relax, the gym, and the huge pond that was behind his house. We were sitting outside on the porch, my hand in his.

"So what you think of the house?"

"It was amazing!"

"Glad you liked. So what you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Where do you like to go in Hawaii?" He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well there's a secret place that I like to go when I want to be alone." He got up and held out his hand. "You coming?"

I smiled. "Of course." He led me to the forest that was next to our house. It was about seven o'clock and the sun was beginning to go down. I could see the sunset. The red sun shining on the clear, blue ocean. I brought me attention back to Ricky and saw that he was smiling. I guess he loved this place. I noticed that we had been following a trail that wasn't very noticeable. No wonder it's called a secret hideout. Ricky stopped and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. He held up a finger and then I heard it. The sound of a waterfall. Ricky smiled and dragged me again, but it wasn't very far until we had finally arrived. There was a waterfall, like I had predicted, in the middle of the forest. Or jungle? Who knows! There were all types of flowers, either a dark red, or a bright green. You could still hear some birds chirping and the sound of the water was soothing. This place was beautiful.

"Ricky...this place is amazing."

"I know. I found this place when I got lost as a little kid. Ever since then, when we came to Hawaii, I would always go here in the middle of the night. Back then it used to be better than this, but pollution and all came. It's still beautiful, but not as beautiful as it was back then."

"Have you ever shown anybody this place before?"

"Nope! You're the first." He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

He leans in and whispers into my ear, "Wanna go swimming?"

"I'm not wearing my swimwear."

"So? Neither am I."

"Okay fine!" He takes me hand and we both run towards the waterfall. We jump and power surges through me for some reason. I feel like I can run a freaking mile. We both surface up and I smile.

"This feels amazing," I say. Ricky smiles and shakes his head like a dog.

"I know." He pulls me close again and I can feel his breath on mine. We slowly lean in and out lips meet. My stomach gets butterflies and my mind turns blank. It's the most amazing feeling ever! I felt as if he was an old crush and I had finally gotten him. But in the back of my mind, I felt as if this wasn't right. I pushed away the thought. This was Ricky, my boyfriend! Or at least I think...

We pulled away for breath but I wanted more. Ricky leaned in and kissed me lightly, teasing me. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. Ricky wrapped his arms around my waist tighter, as if he didn't want to let go. It was perfect. That moment was perfect. We pulled away again and just held on to each other.

"It's getting dark. We should go home." I looked around and saw that it was already night.

"I agree." We made our way back to the house, drenched.

"Uh the shower is next to our room. I'll use the one in the guest room," Ricky tells me. I nod a thank you then take a quick shower, thankful of the warm water. I think I was about to catch a cold. I change into some bright green and plaid pajama bottoms with a blue tank top. I put my hair into a messy bun and leave the room. I go downstairs and look in the living room. I see a picture of me and Ricky at some kind of dance. The picture caught me in the middle of a laugh and Ricky is pouting. I laugh and look at the other pictures. There's some of him and his family and only two or three more of us together. I turn away and look around.

There's a huge white couch facing a giant screen tv. Hidden in a corner there's a beautiful black guitar. I grab it and sit down on the coach. I honestly don't know if I had played the guitar before, but my hands seemed to know what they were doing. I was playing a song that I've never heard of, and yet I knew the chords. I closed my eyes and hummed what I thought would be the melody of the song.

"You're better than I remembered." I'm startled at first, but then I see Ricky leaning against the door frame. "Sorry if I was interrupting."

"No your fine. I just saw it and my hands seemed to know what they were doing."

"Oh. You tired?"

"Exhausted." Ricky walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. "Ricky!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Why?"

"Cause your tired."

"Doesn't mean you had to carry me."

"Oh come on...you know you like it." I rolled my eyes and kissed Ricky on the cheek. We finally got to our room and Ricky placed me on the left side of the bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Ricky I'm not a child." He just got in his side of the bed and had just turned off the lamps on the nightstand.

"You know you love it." I smirked and rolled my eyes. I turned my back against the wall and I faced Ricky. He did the same thing and was now messing with my hair. "Gods you're so beautiful."

I blushed. "And you're very hot."

"I'm hot?"

"Yes."

"Very?"

"Yes."

"The hottest guy you've ever met?"

"I guess..." He pretended to cry and I laughed.

"I'm hurt."

"Oh shut up." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Better?"

"Much."

"Well goodnight Ricky."

"Goodnight Jade." I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. Ricky was already asleep and I knew I should be too. But I couldn't. This day was amazing! But the bad thing? It just didn't feel right...and I have to know why.

* * *

The Next Day...

Percy's POV

"Percy?" I hear someone say my name and I turn around to see Nico knocked out and Aden on the verge of being knocked out. We've been flying since last night, not once stopping for food or rest. I turn at head around and focus. I want to get to Jade as soon as possible. If something were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Yea?" I answer back.

"We've been flying for who knows how many hours! We need to stop and rest."

"But we have to get to Jade."

"I know that Percy, but Nico's knocked out. You and I need rest."

"I don't need rest."

"Uh, don't want to be a downer, but have you seen yourself lately?" I let that settle in. How long have we been flying? This quest doesnt really have a deadline, but it's life or death. Aden has a point. If we arrive there in this condition, we would be too tired and risk our lives anymore.

"Okay fine. We need to stop." I look down on the ground and see only water. I guess we're getting pretty close to Hawaii. I look for any islands or a place to stop, but I don't see anything.

"There!" I see Aden pointing to a bunch of islands. I didn't pay very much attention in social studies class, but I could tell where we were. I led the other two demigods down to one of the islands and saw that we had landed in a forest, yet close to stores and houses. I tell the pegasus to head back to camp and decide to make one here. I look around my surroundings and see a waterfall not to far from here. Wel we have a water source... The trees and flowers don't look edible and I'm happy that for once I actually packed snacks. It's not too hot and not too cold. A perfect temperature. Maybe I Gould take Annabeth here once this is all taking care of.

"Where are we?" Aden asks breaking my chain of thoughts. I smile knowing my sister isn't too far from here. She could be in town or maybe out here in the forest too, although that's not likely. We're so close to getting her.

"We're in Hawaii."

* * *

Same Day...

Jade's POV

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. The white, bare ceiling. I look to my left, and expect to see Ricky, but see a post it note instead. I reach out and take the note. It says:

_Went to get some supplies. _

_-Ricky_

I yawn and then get up. I make my way to the restroom and brush me teeth. I look in the mirror and stare at my eyes. I've never seen anybody with these kind of eyes. A bright turquoise that sometimes changes into a sea green. Then my black, raven hair. It looks so black that it looks blue! My tan skin that I naturally have. I try to remember who my parents were, but have no luck. After I finish brushing me teeth I make the bed and change. I put on denim shorts with a green loose shirt. I then put on some converse and put my hair into a high ponytail.

I go downstairs and see that the sun is about to rise and the beach is empty. It must be too early for anybody to come here. I go outside and breathe in the ocean air. It feels and smells so refreshing. I walk down the shore and head down to Ricky and I's little secret hideout. Well not really little...

I follow the trail, happy that its easier to find than last night. I pick up a flower and slowly pluck out the pedals. The sound of the waterfall was in range and a smile grew on my face. I ran the rest of the way and once I got there, I sat down on a rock that was next to the waterfall. I could feel the little drops of water land on me and I smiled. Water, for some reason, always lifted up my mood. I took of my shoes and socks then jumped in the water.

* * *

Same Day...

Third POV

Jade and Percy were only a few yards away from each other. Aden and Nico had fallen asleep but Percy was still awake. He had too much on his mind. Too much stress. Too much worry. He couldn't fail again. He promised to save Bianca and look how that turned out. Then Nico hated him. Percy looked over at Nico and saw that he was about to wake up. Percy didn't know if Nico and him were okay. There was so much betrayal and hurt, that he didn't know what to make of their relationship.

Percy then looked over at Aden. He didn't know what to feel towards him. Like any protective brother, he didn't fully trust the guy. They were friends and all, fought together in the second Titan war, but then he decided to date his sister. At first, Percy thought that Aden was the one that was supposed to hurt Jade and the one that she shouldn't trust. Then Ricky came in.

Percy still couldn't believe how he let him take her that easily. He should've been more protective. It was his fault! Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew there was water near by and he could go for some. He went over to Nico and bent down.

"Nico." Percy shoved Nico, hoping he could wake up. Alas, he did and didn't look to happy about it.

"What do you want?"

"I'll be right back. I'm going for a swim." Nico nodded and fell back to sleep. Percy walked towards the sound of the waterfall. He knew he wasn't too far.

Jade felt power surge through her again. She loved how the water felt. She felt as if it was a part of her. She went deeper and deeper and deeper. She lost count of how many minutes she'd been underwater. She finally surfaced up and looked around. There was not one in sight and she was thankful that it was quiet and peaceful. The birds flew here and there and the cool breeze made the flowers seem as if they were dancing. Then she heard it. Twigs snaping. Maybe Ricky was looking for her...

Percy could see the waterfall from where he was standing. He grinned and made his way to it. Then he thought that his eyes were fooling with him. It was her. Jade! His sister!

"Jade!" The girl turned around and saw that he was not Ricky. But who was he? He ha the same colored hair and tan. Maybe the eyes too. He looked like her. Yet she had never sen him in her whole entire life. Percy then stopped in his tracks. Why didn't she run towards him? Why didn't she say anything? She just looked at him as if he was a crazy person. As if he didn't recognize him... Percy walked over to the waterfall and said her name again. Jade looked at him again. Who was he? How did he know her name?

"That's me."

"Im here! To rescue you!" Jade looked at Percy and laughed. Rescue her? From what? Probably a peaceful morning...

"Im sorry. I've never seen you in my life." At tbose words, Percy's heart shattered. Something was wrong with Jade. Why didn't she know him? They've been friends for who knows how long and they were family!

"Jade it's me Percy."

"Percy? I've never heard that name before. Are we friends?" It took guts for him not to just cry and breakdown right there. But he had to find out what was wrong.

"I'm your brother."

"I never had a brother."

"Jade quit playing games. It me. Aden and Nico are sleeping but we can leave right now. It's going to be okay." Jade laughed again. Aden and Nico? Leaving? Was she getting punked? Jade got out of the water and made her way to Percy.

"Look I don't know what prank you're doing, but I have no clue who you are and I'm not leaving with you. I have no brother and no family."

"What did Ricky do to you?" Percy's voice was now a whisper. If he spoke any louder, he was afraid his voice would crack.

"Ricky? What do you mean? He would never hurt me. He's my boyfriend."

"Jade no he's not! I'm your brother, Aden's your boyfriend, and Nico is your best friend!"

"Look I have no clue what you are talking about and who these people are. I have to go." With that Jade left and Percy didnt even try following and stopping her. Jade didn't remember him. Or Nico. Or Aden. And Ricky was her boyfriend? Something is obviously not right. Percy ran back to his camp and woke the others. He had a lot of talking to do.


	13. Author's Note

**Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm here to inform you that I will not be continuing this story any longer...Lol Jk! No I am here to say thank you to all who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. Anyways, I could really use some reviews though. I don't know if y'all guys like this story? Just please take some time to review my story. It would mean a lot. Second, I brought my friend to the Percy Jackson fandom and she recently wrote her first chapter. If you could please read it and review it. It would mean a lot. **

**My friends story: Long Lost Sister by WeLoveLeo **

**Thanks Guys! Love Y'all! *gives virtual hug* **


	14. Chapter 13: Their Plan Backfires

**I just want to say thank you! Those reviews that I got like were the best Christmas present ever! Thank you! Anyways here's chapter 13! Happy late Merry Christmas! Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Third POV

Percy ran back and awoke the others. Aden was half-asleep and half-awake and Nico looked wide awake.

"I just saw Jade!" Aden instantly woke up and Nico sat upright.

"You saw Jade? So you know where she went?" Aden asked a billion other questions about Jade. Like where she was and if she was okay.

"See that's the thing..." Percy told Aden and Nico about the encounter with Jade. Percy then realized what an idiot he was for not following Jade. If he had done that, he would've known where Jade was being kidnapped. Well not exactly kidnapped. Kidnapped would have been her running for life, she would've gone with Percy, then everything would've been fine. He would have his sister back. And if that Ricky guy ever came close to her... But Jade didn't exactly look kidnapped. Percy would've figured she would've marks all over her. When he saw her, he seemed confused. Lilly hadn't she run with him. What exactly did Ricky do to her?

"Well now we know that Jade must be close," Nico said.

"Yep," Aden said. "So we just go to her location, hurt Ricky, save Jade, and get out."

"Um I don't know about that." Aden and Percy looked at Nico. Why not? They had everything they needed to break her out. And they had two powerful demigods along with a boyfriend that could do the same amount of damage. "If Ricky knew that you just saw Jade, he would be extra protective. Or worse, he would start hurting her." Percy and Aden knew the son of Hades was right. This was exactly Rachel and Percy's dad had warned them about.

"Well then what do we do?" Aden spoke up. "I've waited long enough. I haven't hugged or kissed-"

"Aden, I suggest you be quiet. Even though you're part of this quest, me, as Jade's brother, wouldn't mind hurting you." Nico looked between them two and couldn't help smirk and laugh. Aden and Percy glared at Nico which made him laugh even more.

"Okay well if we can stop arguing," Nico glanced at Aden and Percy before continuing. "We need to come up with a plan to find Jade, hurt Ricky in every possible way, and save Jade."

"Look even if we do come up with a plan, it's going to be hard to get Jade. She doesn't remember us. If we go and get her, it will seem as if we're kidnapping her." Percy groaned while Nico furrowed his eyebrows, obliviously trying to come up with a plan.

"Then we need to know how we can get her memory back." Aden nodded in agreement while Nico stared off.

"So what do we do?" Nico just wanted to get Jade. She was like a sister to him. After Bianca's death, Nico was miserable. He had a horrible step-mother who hated his guts, a father who wasn't very affectionate, and everybody treated him like crap. Jade seemed to get him. She was the only that he felt comfortable with. If anything were to happen to her, Nico would never be able to move on. He already lost too much.

"We go and find Jade." They quickly cleaned up their little camp that they had set up. Percy made sure that he had Riptide (as if he could ever lose) and his bag, Aden slung his bow and arrow over his shoulders, and Nico made sure this he had his Stygian sword. Percy led the way to the waterfall, the place where he had seen Jade. At some points Percy had begun to get confused. Had he been going the right way? He didn't hear the waterfall.

"Percy you do know where you're going right?" Nico asked.

"Uh I think...do you by any chance hear a waterfall?" The three boys listened intently. Then Nico heard it. It was faint but it was there.

"Over here." Nico pointed east and off they went.

Jade went back to the house and took a shower. Ricky still wasn't home and she was beginning to panic. Who was that? She knew she didn't have a brother. That's what Ricky said. She believed him. But the way that Percy looked at her made her second guess that. After her shower, Jade changed into some black sweatpants and an overly-sized blue sweater that hung on one shoulder. She put her hair into a messy bun and went into the kitchen.

She looked in the cabinets and decided to make Fruit-Loops since she didn't know what else to make. She went into the living room and turned on the tv. What to watch? Pretty Little Liars? Nah. Spongebob? Yep. She couldn't help but laugh atPatrick's stupidity and Spongebob's belief that everybody had good inside them. Her mind went back to the encounter that had occurred earlier.

The only name that seemed to trigger something in her mind was Aden. It sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she heard the name, she had gotten a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Her heart fluttered and she could have sworn that Percy didn't exactly like the boy, but it might had helped the situation he was in. The name had triggered some sort of memory. She thought of walks at the beach and an underwater kiss.

The guilt had gotten the best of her. Ricky was her boyfriend. They had been together since school and Jade loved him. Or at least she though... She shook her head and dismissed that thought immediately. She was definitely losing it. Percy was probably on drugs or had a hangover or something. He looked pretty tired and not exactly right.

She finished her cereal and cleaned her dish before heading back to the living room while watching Spongebob. About an hour later, Ricky appeared. He had a huge smile on his face and Jade wondered why.

"Well someone's in a good mood." She got up and went over to Ricky.

"You bet. I have good news." Ricky wrapped his arms around Jade and pulled her close.

"What's the good news?"

"I just got us reservations to a great restaurant."

"Why?"

"We haven't had our first date yet. You know, making our own memories?" Jade smiled at the sweet act that her amazing boyfriend had done.

"That's awesome. When are we leaving?"

"At seven."

"Sounds perfect." Jade closed the space between them and placed her lips on his. It didn't feel the same. Not ever since Percy... Ricky pulled away and took a look at Jade.

"Hey is something wrong?" Ricky begun to worry. Did she get her memories back? No! Ryan said she wouldn't get them back unless she had a near death experience. And that wasn't going to happen.

"No," Jade lied. "Everything's fine." She glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early. About eight in the morning to be precise.

"So what you wanna do in the meantime?"

"I want to go to the beach." Ricky smiled and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Alright then. Get ready. I'll be getting a picnic started." Jade smiled and went back upstairs.

Ricky made sure she was gone and went down to the basement. Ricky was happy that he hadn't shown Jade this part of the house. An IM appeared. It showed a sleeping goddess known as Gaea.

Ricky had been under her control ever since she had done what she promised. Gaea had told Ricky that she would be able to give him immortality if he had gotten rid of Jade's memory. He didn't know Jade back then, but when he met her, he had fallen hopelessly in love. He loved how she smiled, how she would get made web her loose curls or wavy hair would get in her face, how she was passionate about music, and how her eyes glistened when she talked about one of her favorite subject.

Getting rid of Jade's memory was stage one. He had done what was asked. But he was worried of what Gaea and her minions would due to her.

_You have done well Ricky, _Gaea'svoice said. It sounded raspy and old, yet powerful.

"Thank you. What do I have to do next?"

_Make sure Percy does not get ahold of her. My minions will soon be there to take her. Alas, soon enough, I will finally take back what was rightfully mine in the first place._

The IM disappeared and Ricky was stressed again. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. He didn't want immortality anymore. Ricky had an idea of what Gaea was going to do to Jade, and Ricky had to stop her. But how? She was a powerful goddess and he was just a demigod, a son of Hermes. He wasn't powerful. Ricky sat on one of the coaches that was there and put his head in his hands.

Jade wondered what to put on. Even though it was only a picnic, she wanted to look pretty. She finally decided on putting a bikini that was turquoise just like her eyes. She put a white sleeveless sundress over it and white sandals. She put we hair into a fishtail down the right side of her head. She put a little bit of watermelon lipgloss and then went downstairs.

Ricky put on black swim trunks with a blue tank top and white sandals. He had a white blanket and a wooden basket in his hands.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yep." They went outside and suddenly the whole beach was filled with people and families. They found a spot on the beach and Ricky put up an umbrella to block out some of the sun. Jade spread out the white blanket on the warm sand and placed the basket on one of the corners. She laid down and soon was joined by Ricky who planted a kiss on her.

Percy, Aden, and Nico were among those people that were on the beach. They had bought swim trunks and were close enough to see Jade, but far enough so they won't see them. Percy wore green swim trunks with fishes, Aden wore yellow swim trunks, and Nico wore black swim trunks. Of course girls would start to flirt, but Percy and Aden would tell them they had a girlfriend and Nico would say he wasn't interested.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy asked.

"First of all, we're on a mission. Second of all, they're not the type that Bianca would like." Percy felt guilty when her name was mentioned. He had broken his promise to protect her. Now Jade, almost a sister to Nico as well as she was to Percy, her life was endanger.

Aden wanted to kill Ricky. He just wanted to go over to where they were and get Jade and torture Ricky. Aden and Jade had not been going out for a very long time, but they were friends for who knows how long. He remembered when he was about to tell her he loved her, but Percy had to interrupt. He was beginning to think that he was doing it on purpose. The he remembered it was also the time when Jade had told him about her dream.

_"Jade I will never let anything happen to you." I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. _

_"I know." We start to head back to get ready to play the rest of the songs, but she pulls me back. _

_"What?" _

_"There's also something else. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would start to treat me different."_

_"Who all knows about this?"_

_"Percy and Nico."_

_"Well what is it?" She tells me her dream and what the spirit had said. She also tells me that she's been having this for over a year now._

_"Jade why haven't you ever told me this?"_

_"Because I didn't want you to treat me different."_

_"What do you mean treat you different?"_

_"You would start to worry more and be over protective."_

_"Jade?! This is serious!"_

_"Don't you think I know?! Don't you think that I worry everyday if its going to be my last? I want to live my life Aden. I don't want anybody to treat me different, I don't want anything to hold me back." I pull her into a hug and I can feel tears running down her face. I pull back and stare into those bright eyes that I could get lost into._

_"I'm sorry I over reacted."_

_"I understand why you did." _

_"Jade I-" Percy comes running towards us, interrupting what I was about to say._

The flashback ends and Aden stares at Jade and Ricky. They had just begun their picnic and Jade was feeding Ricky pieces of watermelon. They leaned and kissed and Aden's heart broke. Percy placed a hand on Aden's shoulder.

"I'm sorry bro." Aden looked away, not wanting to see any more heart wrenching things. Aden still didn't know why Ricky had stolen her memories. What exactly did he want from her?

Jade laughed as Ricky and her kissed. His lips tasted like watermelon and they were soft. He pulled away and smiled while Jade looked out at the water.

"You wanna swim?" Jade blushed.

"Yep." She got up and took of her dress, showing off her tan skin. She held out a hand and Ricky gladly took it. They walked towards the water, the sun beaming down at them. Jade loved how the air smelled and the nice cool breeze that went along with it. They walked into the water and Jade's senses were stronger. Ricky splashed water at her and Jade returned the act.

"So are we going to stay here watching them? Or are we going to do something?"

"Aden calm down." The son of Apollo glared at the pale son of Hades. "We can't do anything. She would fight back if we took her. Plus we have to find a way to get back her memories."

"Trust me I don't like seeing my sister with that jerk either, but Nico's right." Aden sighed in defeat and continued to look at Jade. She looked so happy. As if she didn't have anything to worry about. As if her dreams or the encounter with the spirit ment nothing. Her bright smile made Aden feel as they were doing something wrong. As if trying to get Jade was wrong.

Ricky picked up Jade and spun her around. She couldn't help but feel happy. Then she began to hear them. They were voices.

_My queen, how nice to see you! _

Jade kept hearing the voices. She knew they weren't the people's that were around her. The voices seemed to be in her head. Then she started getting a horrible headache. Ricky looked at Jade with worry and begun to panic.

"Jade you okay?" Jade out her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes shut. Why weren't they going away?

"My head. If hurts." Ricky mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of this earlier? This was happening because her old memories were trying to break out and destroy the new ones.

"I think we should go back inside." Jade nodded in agreement while Ricky led her back.

Nico looked Jade and begun to panic. What was happening? She seemed to be in pain. Obviously coming from her head, since kept put her fingers on her temples. Nico looked and saw that Ricky led her to a huge white beach house that was right next to the beach. Nico nudges Percy who was about to fall asleep and pointed to the house.

"Now we know where she's at."

Ricky led Jade inside and placed her on the couch. Immediately, the headache went away and jade could hear herself breathing hard. She was tired and felt worn out for some reason.

"Ricky I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining the picnic." Ricky rolled his eyes and kissed her. His lips still tasted like watermelon.

"You didn't ruin anything. Now you need to take a shakerr and get some rest."

"You're right." Jade left to go upstairs but then ran back to Ricky. She placed one more kiss on him then went back upstairs. Ricky felt like an idiot for letting that happen.

Nico, Percy, and Aden went over to the beach house. They couldn't see much through the windows because they were tinted an it was difficult.

"Okay now what do we do?" Aden and Nico looked at Percy, waiting for an answer.

"Don't look at me. Jade's loss of memory makes this harder. How bout we just wait till Ricky leaves or something."

"Why?"

"Cause then we could jump him and find a way to give Jade her memories back." So the three boys set up camp close to Jade's house. Percy took first watch, followed by Nico, then Aden.

It was about seven when Ricky and Jade came out of the house. Jade wore a turquoise maxi skirt with a beautiful white sleeveless shirt. Her hair was curly and just was holding hands with Ricky. Ricky led her to a black car and I woke up the others. Luckily, when the car left we were already ready to leave. We followed the car to a restaurant that looked extremely expensive. And well we didn't quite fit in.

Ricky opened Jade's door and led her to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ricky this looks really expensive."

"Don't worry about it. I want our first date to be special."

"And that's one of the many reasons on why I love you." She gave Ricky a quick kiss before getting in her chair.

"I'll be right back." Ricky left to the restroom while Jade looked at the customers. The restaurant was almost full and she was starting to worry. She didn't exactly like being left alone in a room filled with strangers. Some of them met her gaze and she could have sworn it had reptile eyes. She drank a little but of the water that was there and her head started to hurt. Maybe that wasn't water...

Ricky went over to the sink and splashed water on his face. Once he looked up he saw Percy, Aden, and Nico standing right behind him. Ricky glanced at the door and saw that it was locked. Great...

"What did you do to Jade?" Percy's voice was stronger than Ricky remembered and his words were filled with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Percy took out Riptide and placed it at Ricky's throat.

"I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Ricky smirked. "I suggest you put that away if you want me to tell you." Percy glared at sticky before pullingRiptide away from his throat.

"Now tell us."

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Jade alone?" Percy, Aden, and Nico were confused. What was Rick talking about? Before any of them could speak up Ricky did. "In a room full of monsters?" Nico ran out the door only to find the one filled up restaurant not completely empty. The worst part? Jade was gone as well.


	15. Chapter 14: Nico Saves Jade

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 14! Happy New Years! Read and Review!(: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO characters.**

* * *

Third POV

When every person faced Jade, she knew something was up. Then when they got up and started to come towards her, she began to freak out. Once they got ahold of her, she began to scream for Ricky. Where was he? He didn't plan this did he? No he would never do that.

The humans turned to different monsters and they placed a hand over her mouth. It muffled her screams and cries of protest. She was terrified. What were they planning to do to her?

Nico looked around and saw that it was completely empty. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They had a plan, well sorta... Percy and aAden came running in and stood by Nico. Percy screamed and put his sword to Ricky's throat.

"Where is Jade?"

"You're a little too late Percy." Percy pressed harder, yet Ricky didn't show any fear.

"Where is Jade? If you don't tell me I will hurt you."

"You wouldn't. "

"You want to see?"

"You wouldn't hurt the only one that knows where she could possibly be." Nico looked away and went outside. Then he heard it. It was a little faint but it was most certainly there. He ran towards it, hoping Jade wasn't too far away.

Jade squirmed, kicked, and screamed. They had gotten ahold of her and also surrounded her. She bit the monsters hand and let out the loudest scream she had ever screamed. She hoped that somebody out there would be able to help and hear. She hoped that Ricky could come and save her or anybody! Even Percy...

Nico ran as fast as he could. He hoped that that was Jade's scream. Well he was pretty see it was hers. He heard it again and this time it was much closer. He was so close to Jade...

Aden and Percy stayed back and had tied Ricky to a chair.

"Now will you tell us here she is at?"

"Aden...you really miss Jade don't you? I can't blame you though...shes the best kisser-" Ricky's sentence was cut short due to Aden punching him in the guy. Ricky doubled over coughed out ichor. Percy was confused and Aden looked shocked.

"You're immortal?" Percy crouched down so he was eye level with Ricky. Ricky didn't respond. "Answer my question!"

"Yes I'm immortal."

"How?"

"In order to be immortal I had to do a small task."

"The small task involved Jade didn't it?"

Ricky looked up to Percy and smirked. "Well you're not as dumb as I thought Seaweed Brain." Percy punched Ricky numerous times until Aden held him back.

"Ricky tell us where Jade is being taken."

"Let me think...nope."

"Ricky I will make you suffer so much you'll wish you hadn't asked to be immortal if you don't tell me where Jade is."

Ricky was about to respond when Nico broke through the door. He looked at the scene that stood in front of him and then saw the ichor. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Was Ricky really immortal? Who else could it come from? Not Percy, since he turned it down after the war, but Aden?

"I know where Jade is!" Those four words had seemed to calm Percy and Aden. Together they ran back to where Nico had found Jade. He followed the scream an was spying on where they were taking her. It was a black cave placed deep in the forest. The monsters now stood in front of the entrance of the cave. Percy, Nico, and Aden hid behind a huge boulder that was close to the cave.

"Nico are sure this is where they took her?"

"Yes. I saw them drag her in there."

"Guys it's a black cave." Aden and Nico looked at Percy.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Percy glared at Nico. "Jade's dream..." Percy didn't want to believe it but it was true. Maybe this was the cave where Jade would die in. Maybe they shouldn't have gone here. They only seemed to give her trouble. And when Percy saw how peaceful Jade seemed he almost didn't want to recuse her. Being a demigod only seemed to bring pain, yet if he wasn't one he would have never met Annabeth.

"Okay so we need a plan to get her out."

"Okay how bout I shadow travel in there while you two cause a distraction. Once I have Jade I'll tell y'all and then we get the heck out of here." Aden and Percy nodded at the plan and then put it into action.

Jade couldn't see anything at all except for a dim light that came from a hole or something. She was scared. Where was she? Why were they doing this to her? And were those real monsters that she had seen? Was this all just a bad dream? She really hoped so...

She stood up from the cold hard ground and looked around. There seemed to be no exit and her heart started to beat a little faster. She hated being in small spaces. She walled around the cave and touched the walls. Maybe there was a secret door or something. She needed to get out of here.

Then the cave began to fill up with a weird black liquid.

"Help!" Jade banged on the walls of the caves and screamed. What was going on? Where was Ricky?

Someone had grabbed ahold of her and pulled her into a hug. She realized that she wasn't wearing what she had on earlier. She wore jeans and a black shirt. When did that happen? She focused back on the boy and tears of joy ran down her face.

"Jade you're okay."

"Who are you?"

"I forgot you lost your memory. I'm Nico."

"My best friend right?"

"So you do remember me?"

"No, Percy told me that you were my best friend when we bumped into each other. I'm sorry." The black liquid had started to rise to her shins and it was becoming harder to breathe.

"Well I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Jade nodded and held on to Nico's hand. She couldn't see his face because of the darkness, but she wished she could. The darkness became web darker if that's even possible. She breathed in fresh air and collapsed.

Percy and Aden rose from their going spot and started to attack. Aden shot arrows for dear life and Percy slashed and stabbed at the monsters that had taken her sister. The number of monsters slowly decreased. Percy knew they would be able to rescue Jade.

He spoke too soon. Another wave of monsters seemed to appear out of no where. Aden and Percy were surrounded and Percy's hope was slowly fading. Where was Nico? Had he at least gotten ahold of Jade? Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Nico appear with Jade. She looked absolutely terrified and had black liquid in her hair. But she was alive and that was all that mattered.

Nico helped out and and gave Jade a sword.

"Wait what do I do?"

"Kill the monsters." Nico stabbed a cyclops and stabbed another.

Aden was happy that he had a magical quiver, with an unlimited amount of arrows. He knew that he would be needing them now. He took a glance at Jade and saw that she was killing monsters like she had been soon it for years. He was so proud. The number of monsters seemed to increase.

Then all the monsters stood still. It seemed as if time had stopped. The tress began to move and sway, the wind began to blow and whistle, and the temperature seemed to drop. The ground cracked and began to split.

_Give up demigods. You will not win against me. _

"Show yourself!" Percy instructed.

The voice laughed and a chill went down Aden's spine.

_Soon, Perseus Jackson, soon. You will face so much pain. _

"I will end this now!" Percy growled.

_This is only the beginning._

The ground shook harder more monsters arose. Nico and Jade ran over to where Aden and Percy stood. Nico stood by Percy while Jade stood by Aden. Aden looked at Jade and stared into those beautiful eyes of hers. They were a bright blue that had little specks of sea green. They always shown and glistened.

Jade looked at Aden and wondered why he was staring at her. He had gorgeous brown hair and forest colored eyes. Even though he was sweating and dirty, to her it made him seem more hot. Aden blushed and turned his attention to the monsters.

"Percy? Uh plan?"

Percy smiled. "We attack." With that Percy ran to the monsters side and ducked, stabbed, slashed, and was determined to kill very monster that was here. Nico joined the fight, along with Aden. Jade was about to fight until Aden stopped her.

"You're not fighting."

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"We're on a rescue mission to save you. We can't put you in danger."

"Wait you're Aden right?" Aden placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You remember me?"

"Well Percy said that he, Nico, and a guy named Aden were going to rescue me. I already met Percy and Nico. I just thought you were Aden."

"Oh well I am. Do you not remember me?"

"To be honest, when I first heard your name, it sorta rang a bell." Aden hugged Jade and kissed her. Jade was surprised, shocked, angry, and yet happy. Maybe Jade did remember Aden...

"Guys, uh, how bout you cut off the PDA and start fighting?" Nico's voice said. Aden rolled his eyes and Jade blushed. Together they went into battle destroying everything in their path. In a matter of minutes, every monster was killed. Percy seemed to have no injuries while Nico had numerous cuts, Aden was just sweaty and dirty, and Jade had one cut on her wrist.

Percy dropped his weapon and hugged Jade.

"Jade! I thought you were...oh gods. You're okay." He pulled back since Jade didn't exactly hug back.

"Look I don't know what exactly just happened, and I would really appreciate it if someone told me what the hell is going on."

"Do you still not remember us?" Nico and Aden stood by Percy who was holding on to Jade's shoulders.

"No. Where's Ricky?" Percy's face fell , Nico's jaw clenched, and Aden ran a hand trough his hair. Jade knew that these guys didn't exactly like Ricky.

"Jade you have to come with us."

"But I don't know you who you are."

"Come on, Jade, think. You have to try to remember us." Jade closed her eyes and thought about ever seeing this guys. She tried, she really did, but it was no use. She couldn't remember them.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember y'all."

"At all?"

"The only that comes pretty close is Aden." Jade looked at Aden, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay but you have to come with us."

"Percy, but how do I know that I'll be safe? I mean those were monsters." Jade's eyes filled with tears. "Monsters? Those were monsters! Am I crazy?"

"Jade no you're fine," Nico said.

"Then what is going on?"

"You're a demigod."

"What's that?"

"Half mortal and half god."

"Half god?"

"Greek god. Poseidon, to be precise."

"No this is just a dream. I'm going to wake up next to Ricky." Jade pinched herself while closing her eyes. Once she opened them, she still saw the three guys.

"Jade this isn't a dream." Jade collapsed and started to sob. She clawed at the earth and cried. Percy hated seeing his sister like this. She was always full of life, but now she seemed more broken then ever.

"Okay fine I'll go, but promise me that I'll be safe." Percy helped Jade up and hugged her.

"I promise." Jade smiled and took his hand. Percy called for Blackjack and waited for his arrival.

Everything was going to be fine. Percy wondered why he was freaking out so much. He underestimated himself along with the others. Aden and Nico went over to Percy and sat next to him. Jade stood up and walked across from them. She instantly regretted the decision. A huge crack appeared, separating the two siblings.

"Percy!"

"Jade! Stand still."

_You honestly thought that you had won? _The voice said.

The ground cracked under Jade's feet.

"Percy I'm scared!"

"It's okay. Don't move!"

The next thing scared the four. The ground under Jade's feet fell and she slipped in.

"Jade!" Aden ran over to her side and hanged on to her hand.

A billion memories flashed through Jade's head. She remembered her mom, Percy, Aden, Nico, and camp. She opened her eyes and found herself hanging to Aden's arm.

"Aden, it's you!"

"Jade it's okay, we're going to get you out."

"No I remember. I remember everything."

"Your memories?"

"They're back. Oh gods I'm so sorry Aden. I cheated on you with Ricky."

"It wasn't your fault." Aden tried to pull Jade up, but it was impossible. It was as if the hole was pulling her in. Percy and Nico came over and helped out, but it was no use.

"Guys it's okay. I love y'all so much."

"No Jade we're going to get you out."

"Aden promise me that you'll move on okay?"

"Jade-"

"Nico promise me that you will not blame yourself. You have a huge habit of doing that."

"Jade please-"

"Percy you're the best brother anybody could ever have."

"Jade we're not letting you go."

"I don't think that's entirely your choice."

* * *

**Will Jade fall into Tartarus? Review! Please! **


	16. Chapter 15: Tartarus

**Wow. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews y'all guys have given me. I want to thank Amethystgirly, albertvillareal98, and Aoife-faye. Your reviews made my day and waking up to them just...I just want to say thank you! I want to dedicate this chapter for Amethystgirly. I loved your reviews and I just want to thank you. I wanted to message you but I couldn't so...but anyways if you're out there reading this, hopefully you can message me or something. So here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own PJO characters.**

* * *

Aden's POV

"Jade please do not let go."

"Aden, gods I love you."

"Jade I-" Aden's worst nightmare had come true. Jade let go of my hand along with Percy's and fell. "No!" I was about to jump in when Nico held me back.

"Aden calm down." I couldn't though. We had Jade. We were so close to getting her and rescuing her. We were so close...

"No no no no no!" Percy kept repeating that and pulled on his hair. I don't blame him though. He had just lost his sister. His only sister. I looked per to Nico and saw tears in his eyes. His face was emotionless, but I had an idea of what was going through his head. He had just lost his best friend, the only person to ever really understand him next to Bianca. Me? I had just lost the love of my life.

I lost Jade. I lost my first and last kiss, the only girl I actually fell for, the first one to break down any walls that I had up. She was my best friend, my crush, and my girlfriend. I was so lucky to have her.

The ground shook again. Blackjack and the other pegasus came back. We got on and made our way to camp.

Nico looked even more paler, if thats even possible. He looked broken and sad. He was only about thirteen or fourteen and he had already lost so much. The only family that he had left was his dad, and he wasn't the affectionate type.

Percy had tears running down his cheeks. Percy was very loyal so I knew this was really hard on him. Percy and Jade hung out every day and they had a close relationship.

I wanted to die. I closed my eyes and tried to get in a comfortable position to sleep on a pegasus but it was impossible. I dosed off and I wish I hadn't slept. My dream started off when I had first met Jade. I accidentally bumped into her while trying to catch a football. My first thought was wow. She had those gorgeous turquoise eyes, her black wavy hair, her nice deep tan, and those lips. My mind went blank and I could feel my cheeks redden. She was my dream girl.

The scene shifted and I saw when Jade sang. Her voice was amazing and soft. I wondered if Apollo blessed her or something. Anyways, I couldn't help but smile. I had given her a guitar that I never used for numerous reasons. Her smile that she gave me was worth it though.

My dream shifted again and I saw myself kissing Jade. I remembered that I had gotten the guts to finally ask her out. We were underwater, celebrating our victory in capture the flag. When I kissed her, I forgot about everything else. It could have been the end of the world, but I wouldn't care. I was kissing the girl of my dreams!

I mean she was amazing. Her hair, her eyes, and most importantly, her amazing personality. She always put others in front of herself. She kept her dream to herself just so I wouldn't worry.

My dream shifted again and I found myself on the beach. I was wearing a tux and they were chairs with people in them. I recognized the people. They were our friends from camp, along with the gods. What was going on? Music started playing and a girl wearing a white dress made her way towards me.

Even though it was a dream, my heart stopped. She had stunning blue eyes, a deep tan, and dark hair. It was Jade. In a wedding dress. There was a man next to her. It was Poseidon. Jade hooked her arm in his and walked down the isle.

I kept staring at Jade and how beautiful she looked. I didn't want to say it out loud, but she looked more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. She finally reached the altar and I took her hand into mine. Her hand was warm and soft, and fit perfectly in mine.

"Aden? Wake up!" I looked at Jade and wondered why she suddenly had the voice of a boy.

I woke up only to see Percy standing over me.

"What's going on?"

"We're at camp." I looked aroun me and saw Thalia's pine tree, along with the Golden Fleece and the dragon around it. We were at camp. Without Jade.

We walked in and saw a crowd holding a banner that said 'Welcome Home Jade'. My heart dropped. They were expecting to see four campers instead of three. The crowd'a cheers slowly died down.

"Percy where's Jade?" Annabeth stepped in and stood in front of the crowd.

"We couldn't save her." Percy's voice cracked and Annabeh ran over to hug him. Every camper had tears in their eyes and Chiron made his way through the crowd.

"Percy what happened?"

"Chiron I can't say it." It was quiet. Nobody spoke up or said anything.

"Campers retun to your activities." Each camper moved but very slowly. Their heads hung down. Chiron turned his attention to Percy, Annabrth, Nico, and I. I wondered what Chiron was thinking about. He trained heroes and I wondered how he must have felt if one didn't return from a quest. It happened a lot and I wondered how Chiron must have felt.

"We will speak of this later. Your four are excused from today's activities." He made his way back to the Big House and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked to the cabin, tears falling down my face. I can't believe I lost Jade. We had her. We should have moved somewhere else. I should have protected her better. I should have done something different.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth caught my arm and turned my around. "Oh Seaweed Brain..." She pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but cry. I lost my sister.

I remebered when she pranked me by putting my mattress in the ocean. I rembered when we used to mix our drinks or sneak into the pavilion to grab snacks in the middle of the night. I remembered when I used to go to her house when her mom got drunk and she just had a horrible dream.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth pulled away and wiped my tears with her thumb. "It's not your fault." This was one of the many reasons I loved Annabeth. She knew exactly what to say.

"Annabeth, I couldn't save her."

"Percy you tried your best." She placed her lips on mine and even that couldn't brighten my mood.

"Thanks Annabeth, but I just want to be alone."

"I understand. I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth." I kissed her this time and then entered my cabin. I sat on the bed and let the tears run free. A firm hand on my shoulders made me stand up. I turned around to face my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Percy."

"No it's not Dad. I didn't protect her. I failed you. I failed her."

"Percy you can't blame yourself. You know Jade wouldn't like it if you did that."

"How would you know? You were never there for her!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them. I was pretty sure my dad would be killing me at any moment.

"Dad I"m-"

"No you're right." Poseidon hung his head in shame and I felt guilty. This was hard on everybody. I was taking my anger out on him.

"Dad is there any way that she can get out?"

"It's complicated Percy." I wiped my tears away and turned around so I wouldn't face my dad. "Percy?"

"Yes Father?"

"I'm very proud of you." Poseidon pulled me into a hug and I cried. I'm pretty sure he did too.

"Thanks Dad." Poseidon pulled away and disappeared into sea mist.

* * *

Jade's POV

I knew I had to let go. If I hadnt, then the three boys would have gone down with me. They had more to live than I did. Percy had Annabeth, Nico was still young, and Aden...

Just thinking about him made me want to cry. I wondered why I had suddenly gotten back my memories when I was about to fall to my death, I mean really?

I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to be with Aden, on the beach, having a picnic. I wanted to be with Aden. Just us. Nobody else.

I wondered what was going on on earth. Did Aden, Percy, and Nico go back to camp? What were they doing? Did they tell my mom?

I didn't know for how long I had fallen. The light from above had disappeared as soon as I had fallen in. The temperature had risen and the air was becoming harder to breathe. I couldn't see anything except for a red light underneath me. Where had I fallen into?

I closed my eyes and hoped that I could be able to fall asleep so I won't be able to feel the pain when I land.

And that was a horrible idea.

My dreams weren't really dreams. They were nightmares. I saw visions like Percy falling off a glacier, Nico and some other boy with blond hair and electrifying blue eyes in some room, yet the last one really broke me.

I saw myself standing in front of these mysterious doors. They were silver and chained down to the ground. They were monsters everywhere. I was ghostly pale and much skinnier than I used to be. I ran towards the monsters and attacked a few, but I was trained on someone else. Percy. He looked as I he'd been a storm of broken glass, because he had cuts all over his body.

As soon as I was close enough to him to attack, I did. What was I doing? Why would I be attacking him? That obviously wasn't me...maybe my evil twin? Yea I honestly doubt that. Once my weapon, which kept changing shape, was about to finish him off I woke up.

A fire sensation started to make lungs explode. I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurry and all I could feel was that fire in my throat. In a couple of minutes of excruiating pain, it was gone. I could see clearly and I wish my vision was back to blurry. I saw monsters then and there, all looking at me.

"Please, let me go." My voice sounded hoarse and when I talked I felt as if I hadn't talked in a million years.

"Sorry girl," a monster growled, "But we had other plans in store for you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"It won't hurt."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked again. A monster came up to me and pulled my hair. I cried out in pain.

"I thought you were a child of the Big Three?"

"I am."

"Well you sure as heck don't act like it." He pushed my head to the wall and I screamed. Black dots danced before my eyes and I felt nauseous and dizzy. "You want to be freed?"

"What do you think?" The monster scraped her claws against my face and I howled in pain.

"You're going to listen to me." She got down on her knees so she could be on eye level. "You know that Percy is responsible for this right?"

"Yea and I'm the queen of Sheba." She slapped me again and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream.

"This is Percy's fault." She got ahold of my chin and made me look at her. Her mouth had fangs and I felt as if I was hypnotized when I looked into her eyes. Rhis wasn't Percy's fault.

"No it's not! Get me out of here! Help!" I struggled against her grip and the chains but it was useless. I was stuck here.

"No one is coming for you. They didn't even help you Jade. They pushed you in here with us. Don't you want to get revenge?"

"It wasnt their fault."

"You're so naive. Then where is your prince charming to come to the rescue? Where's your best friend that apparently had your back? Where's your brother?"

"IT WASNT THEIR FAULT!" The monster dug her long nails into my arm and blood came out. She got my chin again and made me look at her. She met my gaze and my mind went blank. I didn't feel the pain and everything went silent. It was as if the world had stopped.

"This was Percy's fault." Her words seemed to echo in my head. It wasn't his fault. Or was it? No... "This was Percy's fault." Her words burned into my head and I began to believe her.

It was Percy's fault.

And he was gonna pay.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please please pease please please please please please please please please please review!**


	17. Chapter 16:Tartarus

**Wow! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I really want to thank kingofnerdssince2013. I loved your reviews. Anyways here's chapter 16 I think... Disclaimer:I do not own PJO characters...nor HoO characters that might later come in...**

* * *

Third POV

Aden didn't know what to think. First Jade and now Percy? Two of the most powerful demigods of the century just gone? Something was seriously wrong...

Aden looked around for the son of Hades but gave up. First matter what he was doing, Aden would always end up at the Poseidon cabin. He missed Jade. He missed her smile, her voice, her laughter, her personality, and just her being there. He would always go to the beach and sit down on the sand, playing random songs the the wished he had sung to her.

Life without Jade was boring. She brought excitement and adevnture. Every time he was with her, his heart beat faster and adrenaline kicked in. Just her presence made Aden's day. Now she was gone.

The day they returned back from the quest Aden went straight to his cabin. He didn't want to talk to anybody. While he laid down on his bed, tears threatened to fall. No he couldn't cry. He wasn't weak. He was strong. And he was going to be strong for Jade. Yet trying to reassure himself that Jade was still alive didn't work. Tears fell. His heart hurt and he felt empty. Somewhere, deep inside, something was missing.

He didn't eat or do anything that day. All he did was lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Nothing to do...

The next day he woke up only to find out that Percy was now missing. How could this be happening? He was just there yesterday. He couldn't possibly be gone.

Yet he was.

They checked everywhere. Throughout camp and even asked his mother if she had heard anything. Nope, nothing...

When they went into New York, Aden went to Jade's house. When she was here, she told him where she lived. Her house was pretty big, a two story house with a bunch of windows and a balcony outside a slide door. His mind argued on whether he should tell her mother that she was gone.

She was gone. No she wasn't...There was still hope that she was alive. But was she? This was Tartarus. This was hell, where all the monsters that were ever killed went to reform. Where all the titans where. He didn't want to underestimate her, but how could she survive down there? The chances of her actually surviving were slim. It was impossible.

Aden knocked on the white wooden door. He heard footsteps and finally a woman appeared. She had Jade's eyes, a brilliant turquoise color that he had come to love so much. She was also tan like Jade, and she basically looked like an older her. Except she was probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Plus, the woman's hair was a very light brown and straight. Jade's was like beach waves and raven black. The woman wore jeans, a loose blue t shirt, and some black sandals.

"May I help you?" Her voice sounded a lot like Jade's and it took all of my will to not cry.

"I go to Camp Half-Blood. I'm here to tell you about Jade." My throat felt dry and the pounding in my chest grew stronger. My eyes burnt. The woman paced a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"She's dead?"

"I would really like to discuss this maybe inside..."

"Oh of course. My apologies." She wiped a few tears before opening the door and motioning me in. "My name's Lilly Vargas." I shook her hand before she lead me to her kitchen. Her house was clean and spotless. It was organized and felt warm and cozy. The tv in the living room was on, so I guessed that she was watching it before I interrupted.

She sat down on a mahogany table and motioned for me to sit on the chair across from hers.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No Mrs. Vargas I'm fine."

"Oh please call me Lilly. I don't like it when people call me that. Sounds too formal." She sat down on the chair while holding a cup of tea. "So I didn't quite catch your name..."

"I'm Aden Vazquez, Jade's, uh, boyfriend." When I mentioned her name, the room got colder.

"She's gone isn't she?" She twirled the bag of tea around her cup.

"Well it's complicated..." I explained to her what happened when Ricky came to camp and the events that took place afterwards.

"And so she fell. We don't know if she's alive or gone, but to be honest the chances of her actually being alive are very slim."

"I can't believe it. My baby. Jade, she's gone." Lilly put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Its been hard on all us. Not only is she gone, but Percy is as well."

"How? What happened?"

"He wasn't in his cabin that morning. We had just finished talking to his mother and asking her if she knew anything. I know you lived pretty close so I decided to bring you the news." The letter in my pocket seemed to get heavier. When we searched Percy's cabin, the letter was on a nightstand, opened.

"Uh, Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Jade had something for you. She wrote it after she was told that she would die. A spirit of some sort talked to her saying someone was going to have their revenge." With shaking hands, I managed to get the letter and hand it over to Lilly.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained, the tears that fell leaving behind a red trail. I haven't heard very much about Jade's mom, but sitting right here in front of her made me know that she was good. I wondered if Jade had any other family members. Siblings or cousins? Aunts or uncles? She was pretty lucky to have a mother. Mine had died a few years back. She didn't die in a car accident or of some disease. No she was shot at. She worked at a bank and someone came in and started to shoot. She died while protecting others...

I blinked back the tears, refusing to think of that day ever again. That was the past. I had to move on.

"Is there any hope that she may be alive?" The note was folded back and placed in Lilly's hand. Her blue eyes were filled with pain and worry.

"There's hope but like I said...it's nearly impossible." Lilly wiped her tears away and stood.

"Thank you Aden. For caring for her and for informing me."

I stood up as well and shook her hand. "You're very welcome. It was great meeting you. If there's any news I'll make sure to tell you." Lilly gave me a smile and led me to the door.

"Nice meeting you as well." I left her house and made my way back to camp, which wasn't very hard.

"Jade, why did you have to let go?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What was Jade doing right now?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The monster smiled.

"Good. That's good. She will be happy."

"Who?"

"Our master. But before anything can be done, we must prepare you."

"How will you do that?" The monster grinned evilly and laughed. I could understand why. My voice was shaking and quivering. I was scared. In a cave or room full of monsters, down in who knows who, and worst of all I was alone. I had nobody to come for me. Nobody could save me. I was alone.

"Oh you'll see. Take her to the cave." The monsters obeyed her orders and dragged me by the chains, locked to my wrists, to another room. It was made out of rock and the air was stuffy and hot. They sat me in a chair in the middle of the room and chained me to the bottom. I really didn't know why though. I could barely hold myself up and I didn't have a weapon. I felt powerless and fragile.

"Now Jade...are you sure you want to kill Percy?" What? Haven't we already discussed this? Of course I wanted to kill him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. It was his fault.

But he was my brother...I couldn't possibly hurt him...

"Uh..." The monster dug her long claws into my arm and I screamed.

"Wrong answer. Do you want to kill Percy?"

"Y-Yes." The monster dug her nails deeper. I cried out in pain.

"You don't look so positive." The monster took out her nails out of my arm. Blood dropped from her claws and my arm had four holes. Great... "I think you need a little reassuring..."

"Please just let me go."

The monster laughed. "You're so cute." She twirled my hair and yanked. "Your hair...it's so beautiful." I saw a empousai hand the monster a pair of wicked scissors. "To bad it has to go."

"No please!" It was pointless. I heard the snip of the scissors and chunks of my hair fell down. After ten minutes of this, the monster threw the scissors at the empousai. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your little idiot of brother has stood in our for far too long. It's time for us to act."

"Why do you need me?"

"You're one of the people that he cares the most about. It's about time he feels the pain that he has inflicted upon us."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh yes you are."

"In your dreams," I snarled.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." With one nod at the monsters, they made there way towards me and dragged me somewhere else. They pushed me and I fell down to the ground. I didn't even try to get up. I was weak. I saw someone bring a whip and my eyes widened in fear. Oh gods please...

"Now, are you going to cooperate?"

"What do you want from me?" And I got whipped. I screamed loudly and a searing pain was brought on my lower back.

"Answer my question."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, you know understand why you have to kill Percy right?" I kept quiet. Did I want to kill Percy? Did I have a reason? No! They were trying to get in my head. I shook my head, trying to get rid of that brainwashing. I laughed. I almost wanted to kill him. My own brother.

And I regretted that.

The monsters whipped me again, three times this time.

"Jade, we don't want to hurt you-"

"Then don't!" One more whip.

"Do you know what Percy did to you?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Another whip.

"Jade you're so blind! He pushed you here. He used the mist. They were no monsters. Aden wasn't there. Nico wasn't there. He got orders from your own father to push you here."

"You're lying! You're the worst liar. He would never do that!" Two more whips.

"Think about it. Aden wasn't there..."

"No you're lying!" Another whip.

"Well then Jade you leave us no choice." She walked out and came back in with a vial. "Easy way or hard way?"

"Over my dead body."

"If only that could be arranged." The monster pouted a couple of drops off the water on top of my head.

"I can't get wet smart one." Her jaw clenched and she looked fumed. She slapped me across the face and made me open my mouth. Of course I struggled, but it was impossible. She had a strong grip. Slowly she poured the water in my throat. It had no taste, but it was cold. Very, very, very cold. I spit it out, yet she poured more in. Slowly, I could feel myself start to weaken. My head started get clearer, as if someone was getting all of my memories and taking them away. Wait...the River Lethe! She was making me forget my memories!

"Stop!"

"Well isn't this what you wanted?" The vile was now emptied and I felt empty. Who was I? Where was I?

The monster smiled knowing she had won. Jade, supposingly the strong daughter of Poseidon, was one of the most weakest demigods she had ever known. The water from the River Lethe made Jade forget her memories. If Ricky had done his job right and not had been so cocky, this wouldn't have happened. But she didn't mind. She liked hurting others.

Jade closed her eyes and the monster knew it was time to act. She placed the chip into her forearm. If this plan backfired they always had a backup.

"Get ready to take her to the headquarters." The monsters obeyed orders. This couldn't be easier.


End file.
